A Certain Scientific Magical Begining
by darman700
Summary: The stoy sarts off a year after the World War III, with the death of Aleister Crowly, but this gives birth to something new...
1. The Begining

**_Hi, Readers this is my first fanfic I write about one of my favorite anime series, I hope you like it. It starts of with the defeat of Aleister Crowly._  
**

**_Well leave you to it_**

**_Again hope you enjoy it..._**

******xTxTxTxTx**  


_**Prologue**_

_**Date: July 20**__**th**__** (Afternoon) a year after the World War III**_

Academy City, a beautiful city with over 2.3 million inhabitants, of which 80% were students with special abilities, those with abilities are called espers. They are ranked from level 0 to level 5 being the top level, in academy city there were 7 level 5 espers, also ranked from the strangest to the weakest level 5 between them.

It was a beautiful day unlike any other in the city the sun was up kissing the ground with its warmness, one could see the arcades, cafes, malls and restaurants full with people who came out to enjoy the marvelous day.

But it was not marvelous day in a certain windowless building…

Inside the building it was a mess, corridors destroyed, holes in the walls, droplets of blood here and there, and at the top floor of the building three bodies were lying on the cold wet floor. But a single body could be seen at the corner of the room.

The one body was standing in front of one of the fallen bodies, the body belonged to the citys General Superintendent known as Aleister Crowley, blood was coming from his mouth and nose, he had bruises all over his body and several burn marks.

In front of him stood the body of a badly beaten Kamijo Touma, he was in his usual school uniform although it was ripped in some parts, and his T-shirt was filled with blood on the chest; his face was dirty with some bruise marks and scars on his cheeks, he was holding his right shoulder with his other hand, breathing hard. In the back laid the bodies of a high school and a figure with a torn back cape… or so it seemed like a cape his body was lying on the wall far east to were Touma was his name was known as Stiyl Magnus, the student the high school student was Tsuchimikado Motoharu his back had several open wounds and he was bleeding badly, their breathing was barely noticeable.

All that could be heard was the hard breathing from Touma, until finally Aleister broke the silence.

"I…was…to..be...God" Aleister weakly said, his eyes were barely open and it was starting to become a problem staying awake, several minutes later, his heart stopped beating.

The teen turned his back on him and he went to pick up the bodies of his fallen comrades one by one he took them out. And once out called an ambulance and Kanzaki Kaori, why her? Because he didn't want his friend Stiyl Magnus to be treated like a lab rat if they found out he wasn't an esper but a magician, he had no ID so question were likely to be asked.

Once Kanzaki arrived; wearing her usual white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, revealing her navel and a pair of jeans below with one side ripped off, revealing her thigh; she said nothing but stared at the wounded body of her partner Stiyl, only Toumas voice was heard "Take him and heal his wounds an ambulance is on its way for us", she just nodded and took the wounded body of Stiyl, and asked before leaving, "Is it finally over?"

Touma looked her in the eyes with his serious expression and said with a soothing smile "Of course", and Kanzaki smiled back and took off.

Then just before the ambulance arrived Touma out of exhaustion and pain, fainted.

Little did anyone notice, a man about 150 cm tall wearing a hooded cape enter the windowless building. In his hand he had a small recipient. He got to the top floor and saw the destruction caused by the battle, but none of that mattered to him the only thing that caught his attention was a lifeless body lying in a corner.

The hooded man went to where the said body was, _'I must hurry'_, and then took out a needle and jabbed it in the neck of the lifeless Aleister and filled the little recipient he had took with him with the magicians blood, he had little time to reach the body and secure a precious DNA sample before the said blood of the magician would go beyond use.

He got what he came for and with the sound of sirens from afar he stormed out of the windowless building with a smile, he made sure no one saw him coming out of there. And then he disappeared within a crowd.

Several minutes later Anti-Skill arrived along with 2 ambulances, they arrived just in time to take the injured bodies of Tsuchimikado and Touma to a hospital.

But Anti-Skill was late to stop the oncoming storm…. Late as always….

xTxTxTxTx

_In a Certain Hospital_

_**Date: July 23**__**rd**_

Tsuchimikado awoke within a room he was not so familiarized with, it was a room with white walls and a window to his left, he was lying on a comfortable bed, and it was until then when he realized he was in a hospital bed.

He had his whole abdomen covered in bandage, along with his left arm and right leg.

"What a day nya" he said to himself, as he remembered the events of the last day. But then he was relieved he was still breathing.

Then he closed his eyes once more to sleep again, but before falling in his slumber he thought of his two friends who had fought alongside him and wondered if they were all right, but knowing Touma he was certain they were just fine and then he fell once again in his slumber.

In another room close to his lay a relaxed spiky haired guy, he was sitting on a comfortable bed with his back resting against the wall behind him, his eyes staring out of the open window. '_So it's finally over' _he thought. He was deep in thought until someone entered the room.

The man was a man who saved countless lives his frog face could not be forgotten by anybody; he well disserved the title of Heaven Canceler. "So you're finally awake" the frog faced doctor said.

"Yeah… Although I'm a little shaken up" Touma answered

"Well you did face the most feared magician of times"

"How long did I sleep?"

"Two nights"

"And to think he was the one who toyed with us all this time… he was responsible for all the pain my friends received… all for what?"

"It was not all his fault… there were some things he didn't plan, but he did use them to his advantage"

"Humph" Touma couldn't stop but wonder what would happen to the city now that the top director was 'decommissioned'. Also he couldn't stop but wonder why Aleister did everything that he did. It seemed useless to Touma.

Silence invaded the room, and the frog faced doctor stared at Toumas curious face, he thought he was thinking in the bill he had to pay for the time he needed to stay in the hospital for him to fully recover. But when Touma opened his mouth the Heaven Canceler was not ready for his question.

"Why did Aleister do all this?"

The Heaven Canceler didn't know the answer to that either.

"I don't now …. But all he said was that he wanted to become God"

"…"

Again silence… But again it was interrupted by the profound voice of the hero of the city.

"Now that the Superintendent's dead what's going to happen to Academy City?"

The frog faced doctor sighed. He took time answering the question the spiky haired guy asked. "If no one would be able to take his place, Academy City would fall to chaos… with no one to pull the stings the board of directors wouldn't know what to do since all this time they have only been receiving orders"

"And if that happens?"

"Well then Academy City would have to be _'put out of service', _and all the espers would have to go home"

"Well that doesn't sound so bad"

"Maybe for you that doesn't sound so bad because you don't have an ESP ability of your own … but tell me Kamijo-san do you know what would happen to the espers that do have an ESP ability in the outside world?"

Touma was left speechless he never thought about that, the worth of a human who has an ESP ability was precious lab material for a mad scientist. The simple thought of that made him sick; he instantly knew what the frog faced doctor meant. "I never thought about that" he said with a low voice.

The doctor just looked at him and said "Oi, oi, don't worry about it that's not going to happen because the new superintendent has already been decided"

Touma stared at the doctor and imagined another crazy lunatic thirsty for power as the next one to take the job. But...

Touma dared to ask "And who is it?"

Before answering the question the frog faced doctor took a deep breath and then smiled and said "You're looking at him"

"…"

Three. Two. One…

"EH!... YOU?" Toumas voice echoed through the whole hospital. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

The frog faced doctor chuckled amused at the surprised face of the teen and smiled "You don't think I'm capable of this job?"

Touma was still dumb-struck and said nothing. Then the doctor spoke "well once you've processed the information let me know ok?... I'll be leaving know you have some visitors awaiting your awakening"

Touma came back to reality "Visitors?"

But the frog faced doctor didn't answer and left the room.

Well at least he could have some well diser-

"IDIOT!" a voice yelled in the corridor. Touma started to sweet cold as he instantly recognized the voice of a certain hazel girl. All he thought was his famous catchphrase _'Fuko-da, Fuko-da'_

The door swung open and the certain hazel girl entered the room, she was wearing a light brown shirt and grey skirt, it was Tokiwadais school uniform. She was beaming with anger, and it was directed towards a certain unfortunate teen in a hospital bed. She came up in straight in front of him and stared in his eyes causing him to sweet even more, she places her hands in her hips.

"Now, Biri-Biri, let me explain-" Touma tried

"YOU!.. Why didn't you tell me that you were going to face Aleister?" She was indeed angry

"Uhm… Well you see..."

Misaka then pressed her finger in Toumas chest. He flinched at the sudden pain he felt.

"Go to another mission without me and you won't have another mission to go to… got that?"

Touma just nodded. "M-Misaka my chest…. It hurts" little tears were forming in the corners of Toumas eyes because of the pain.

"Oh… Sorry" Misaka said while removing her finger.

Touma sighed relieved at the disappearance of the pain, and then he looked at Misaka.

"A-After all w-we're partners aren't we?" Misaka said while looking away with a light pink color in her cheeks.

Touma remembered the promise he made her of taking her with him whenever a danger came if he went storming into battle.

"Yeah… we are… s-sorry about that Misaka" Touma said slightly blushing.

Misaka returned to face him, still with pink colored cheeks "A-And don't think your of the hook just yet… you're going to have to treat me something to make up for this" she said this last part looking at her feet.

Touma stared at her dumb ford "Ok Misaka once I'm out of her I'll be sure to make it up to you" and she once again looked him his twins of eternity.

The awkward moment was broken with the sound of a silver-haired nun entering the room and biting Toumas head for getting himself into danger.

"AHHHH, FUKO-DA" that's all that could be heard from a certain hospital…

xTxTxTxTx

_**Date: July 23**__**rd**_

_**Location: Unknown**_

"With this I'm just one step away to reaching my ultimate goal" a hooded man said while starring to the blood of Aleister Crowley in the recipient, the recipient was only half full now.

He was sitting in a sofa. He was in a facility of some sort, computers could be seen at his sides, and machines could be heard working. At his back stood three of his comrades also in hooded capes, they were just listening to him until a voice sounded from one of the computers. It was a female voice.

"Sir we successfully completed copying Aleisters DNA sample you obtained"

"Very good… thing are going smoothly… I just need one more thing… from a certain someone" and the hooded man grinned a devious grin that would have stolen all the smiles from a Child on his very birthday…

******xTxTxTxTx**

_**Well that's it for the prologue, please any constuctive critits are always accepted...**_

_**If all goes well I want to make this a long project, I have a lot of ideas in mind hope I can make them all...**_

_**So please review...**_

_**Until the nex chaper hope I can update soon...**_

_**Darman700 Out... **_


	2. The Aftermath I

_**Hi guys well here is my next chaper I'm really happy for the good reviews I got, thanks to all of those...**_

_**And well I'll leave you to it hope you like it...**_

_**XTXTXTX**  
_

_Academy City_

**Date: December 20****th**

Five months after the death of Aleister the city seemed very peaceful, there were no strange incidents registered since then. The city was covered with white snow on the streets, there were children playing, families enjoying their free time with each other and couples walking along each other hand in hand. It seemed like a very bright day.

Even for certain unfortunate fellow this day also seem bright; yesterday after having being chased around the district by a certain electromaster (as always), and making her cause a major blackout (again) just because he made her angry for an uncertain reason; his supplies for the week had gone to waste, but then again it was a normal day for him. He was wearing his usual T-shirt along with black pants and his black jacket.

But at least his supplies would last a lot longer now that three months ago a certain silver haired nun chosen to go back to England for more training, after that he got his first letter from Stiyl Magnus telling him that he was ok and he was still recovering from his deeper wounds but other than that it seemed he was more excited that Index was going back to England. Well anyhow maybe things have become to go better for him. Or maybe that's just too good to be true.

"Look out!"

*BAM*

He was just coming out of the supermarket when a person ran into him; he fell back first on the cold snow covered ground and his bag fell hard to his side with a slight cracking sound. Touma felt some light weight on top of him but his eyes weren't concentrated on that, they were fixed on to the bag next to his face, on the fact that his source of protein (his eggs) were all broken.

'_Fukou-da' _ he sighed, then he looked down on the light weight on him and it was a girl with long black hair and a white flower hair clip on the left, she was wearing a Sakugawa middle winter school uniform along with some white gloves and scarf, the girl had her face up against his chest.

She looked up and stared at him for a brief moment, until she realized she was on top of him, she stood up a little blushed at him for the accident.

"Sorry my bad" The girl said

"It´s ok" Touma said while standing up "I´m used to this" he said smiling at her. Then he just understood what he meant.

"I mean I'm used to bad things happening… not that I'm used to girls falling on top of me" He tried

The girl just stared at him.

"I mean… I didn't mean you're a bad thing jus-" The girl cut him out by putting her finger on his lips "I understand" She said with a smile. Touma blushed a little at the sight because she was a cute looking girl.

Touma then turned to pick up his bag and check the contents, then he took out the eggs and threw them away in the nearest trash bin.

The dark haired girl came up to him "That was my fault wasn't it?" she said

"Hey don't worry about it…. I'll just... um… buy some more" he remembered that he had just spent all of the money he had on him he forced a fake smile.

"Let me make it up to you" the girl said

"That won't be necessary… um… what was your name again?" Touma said while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah I'm Saten Ruiko" She smiled

"Saten-san I'm Kamijou Touma" he gave out his hand to her, which she gladly took.

'_Kamijou Touma… Where have I heard that before?'_ Saten thought.

Touma saw another bag on the ground "Um... Saten-san is that yours?"

Saten looked at the bag an let out a little gasp "Oh, no" she bent down to pick it up

"What is it?" Touma said as he bent down as well

"It was a gift for a friend she's going away this week to spend Christmas with her family and I won't be able to see her in so I decided to give her a present before she left… but it broke so…" Saten lifted the remains of the gift.

"And what was it?" Touma inquired

"It was a blue glass flower" She said with a slightly grim face

Touma didn't like to see people like that "Sorry about that Saten-san let me make it up to you"

Saten looked up at him "No... Please that won't be necessary I also broke something of yours... now we're even"

Touma stared at her "No we're not… the things that I lost could easily be restored, but that flower looked expensive… now maybe I don't have enough money with me at the moment but lets go to an ATM and lets look for another present for your friend together"

"But-" before Saten could finish Touma grabbed her hand and went running to the nearest ATM machine. She just smiled at the guy _'Man this guy's something else'_ but then she blushed at the thought she turned her head away from Touma hoping he didn't see her.

_Five minutes later_

Touma and Saten arrived at the nearest ATM machine and Touma took out some money, miraculously the ATM didn't eat his card.

"Ok now where do you want to go?" Touma asked Saten

"Kamijou-san I told you that won't -" Again she was interrupted by Touma

"Either you decide or I do" Touma told her

Saten hesitated for a moment, but something told her this guy wasn't going to back down "Oh fine" She finally gave up "Well how about we go to the Underground Mall they have much variable things"

"To the underground mall it is" Touma started to walk with Saten-san at his side when a sudden thought came to her _'Is this a date?' _She thought about it for a moment until she got the courage to ask "Um… Kamijou-san" she said almost to herself he turned to see that her cheeks were slightly pink "T-This isn't a, a d-date right"

Touma blushed a little "Of course not I'm just helping you as a good friend… hehe even though we just met" he said with a smile that somehow made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

'_This guy really is something'_ she just returned the smile

_In the Underground Mall_

The Underground Mall was fabulous it made look every single mall there was like an antique, there were fast food and elegant restaurants, arcades, spas, shops of every variable you needed and also gift shops.

Touma and Saten were checking many of the gift stores but none of them seemed to have the right gift. They chose to rest from their search and sat down at a food stand's table, and decided to order something.

Touma ordered a hamburger with soda while Saten just ordered some nuggets with apple juice. When they each finished their respective meals they started talking, they exchanged cellphone numbers as any new friends would.

"Hmm… There seems to be nothing good" Saten commented

"Well it could help if you told me what your friend likes" Touma said

Saten laid back in her chair to think "Well she has a very sweet tooth, likes hair arrangements and she loves flowers"

Touma thought for a while "Oh!.. I got it!" He got up and grabbed Saten by her hand and started walking.

"W-What?" Saten said a little blushed by Toumas actions.

"I saw something back at one of the stores that I think your friend might like" Touma dragged her to the second store they visited and then they got to a showing stand at the store.

There were many gifts but the one that got Toumas and Saten attention was an angel with a blue flower in her hands, it was beautiful, the angel was wearing a long white dress with her eyes closed, her two white wings were not expanded but close to her back, and her hands were close to her chest holding the blue flower in her hands, it was just beautiful. Saten was amazed by it, and Touma could notice by the little sparkles in her eyes. Though none of them noticed they were still holding hands.

"Come on" Touma told her and dragged her in to buy it.

They asked the store manager if he could sell it to them and the manager said yes, he went to get it and until they were heading to the stores cashier Saten noticed Toumas hand still holding hers, and she immediately released her hand blushing hard.

"Oh… sorry my bad" Touma said while he scratched the back of his head, slightly blushing.

Once they reached the cashier the manager gave them the little angle statue it cost Touma half of his months savings but he didn't mind. He asked the manager if he could wrap it up or put it in a gift box and he agreed, putting the statue in a box which he covered with a golden wrap paper with little silver flowers imprinted on it, and then he added a white ribbon to the right top side of the wrapped box, and on the ribbon he added a little paper in which Saten wrote, _'For a special person'_, it certainly looked very beautiful.

Once outside Saten was still a little pink by her cheeks holding the bag that carried the golden box "Y-You know you didn't have to spend that much… that cost almost the double of-"

Touma once again cut her words "Ah!, Saten-san a gifts price should never be said Saten-san"

She was astonished by Toumas character, first he almost cried over some eggs, and then he goes and spends a very large amount of money on a girl he barley just knew, he was certainly something else. They had started walking to the exit of the underground mall.

"Um… by the way Saten-san… when you bumped into me why were you running?"

A sudden thought came back to her that made her let a low scream and stop in her tracks "Uh, oh!"

Touma stopped walking "What is it Saten-san?"

She suddenly started running again " Sorry Kamijou-san, I have to meet with some friends I'll be sure to make this up to you as well, I still owe you, and thanks, it was a good date!" Saten said as she waved back as she ran.

Touma watched her run until it hit him, _'Date? I thought you said this wasn't a date Saten-san'_ Touma took out his cellphone and looked at the time. "Fukou-da… I'm going to be late to meet Biri-Biri again" He then went storming to his house to get ready. _'If I'm late again she's sure to use her railgun on me this time'_

'_Date?!... Why did I say that?' _Saten thought about it for five minutes until she arrived at Joseph's.

xTxTxTxTx

_At Joseph's _

Three girls were enjoying their drinks wile gossiping on whatever first crossed their minds.

"Saten-san is awfully late" A girl with a flower headband was sitting across from her two friends from the Tokiwadai middle school, she was wearing her winter school uniform

"Maybe she got stuck with more homework" The hazel girl known as the Ace of Tokiwadai Misaka Mikoto had her head resting nonchalantly on her right hand looking outside the window; she had her coat and scarf on her lap along with her green winter gloves, she was wearing her school uniform as always and was constantly checking her time. _'That idiot better not be late again' _she was deep in thought.

Shirai Kuroko her dorm roommate; also wearing her uniform and coat in lap as well; noted her Onee-sama's behavior. "Ara… Ara Onee-sama, do you have plans other than spending time with your beloved Kuroko?"

"Hum..?" Misaka had only heard half of it.

"Onee-sama are you thinking about that, that disgusting ape again!?" Kuroko accused

Misaka turned several colors of pink around her cheeks "O-Of c-course not who would want to be thinking about that idiot!?"

"Hmm… I don't know, but anyhow, you mustn't let that ape ruin your image onee-sama"

Uiharu just smiled in amusement as the two let on with their daily routine. She stood up "Excuse me I'm going to the restroom"

"U~i~ha~ru"

"Wha?..." Uiharu suddenly felt a draft in between her legs; it took her a moment to realize what had happened.

"Oh, so today whit with pink stripes" Her dear friend said

"UAHH!" she immediately grabbed her dress and put her hands between her legs. "Saten-san why do you keep flipping my dress!?"

"Just to make sure you always remember to wear panties" Saten answered

"Stop doing it!" Uiharu said to her before going to the bathroom.

Saten sat down across from Misaka. "Oh, Saten-san what took you so long?" Kuroko asked curious.

"Sorry… I had to pass by a store to get something, and then I was on my way here when I accidently bumped into a guy and fell on top of him, causing him to drop the bag he was carrying and it broke some eggs when it hit the ground but I also dropped my bag and broke what I was carrying, then he and I…" Saten trailed off while the waitress brought her a menu. Kuroko noticed Saten had blushed.

"I-I would just like an orange juice please" she said to the waitress, she didn't ask for more because she had already had something with Touma.

Suddenly Kuroko gasped "OH… Saten-san, don't tell me that you let a barbarian man kiss you and run his hands all over your skin?!" Kuroko said out loud.

"EH!" Misaka and Saten exclaimed at the same time.

Unconsciously Saten actually imagined Touma and her kissing which made her turn several, no, many colors of red all over her face. Then her unconscious traveled to the limits, Touma and Saten were in an ally she was pressed on the wall hands flat on the wall as one of Toumas hand was to the left of Saten's head right above her shoulder and the other was to the right of her head right above the shoulder as well, Toumas head growing near hers _'Touma… W-We c-can't -' 'Shhhh….' _Touma put his finger over her lips and then their lips met, Santen could feel Toumas hand on her waist, then going down starting to reach under her skirt, then she could feel his warm hand over her thigh the, then-

Saten shook her head hard tying to erase the thought that just had come to her, by now she was crimson red all over.

"KUROKO!" Misaka exclaimed "Stop giving your perverted responses!"

"Oh… but Saten-san seems to be enjoying herself" Kuroko teased

"KUROKO!" Misaka punched Kuroko on the top of her head.

"Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom" Santen quickly stood up and rushed to the bathroom passing by Uiharu who was returning to the table to see that Kuroko was massaging her head.

"Uhm… did I miss something?" Uiharu asked as she sat down across from the two girls.

"Just Kuroko's perverted actions" Misaka said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"But Onee-sama-" Kuroko was interrupted

"Urasai!" Misaka exclaimed raising her fist as a sign that Kuroko should not say anymore, and she didn't.

"Um… why did Saten-san go running to the bathroom?" Uiharu decided to change the topic.

Misaka turned to look at her "She was the victim of Kuroko, she started to explain to us why she was late, she said she bumped into a guy, but then she trailed off, and that's when Kuroko's perverted mind came in"

"I was only saying the facts one-sama" Kuroko said nervously

"I said URASAI!" Misaka roared at Kuroko "Geez Kuroko first me now Saten-san as well… your perverted actions have no limits do they"

Uiharu noticed a black bag next to her "What's this?" she picked up the bag and put it on the table, it appeared it had a box inside.

Kuroko and Misaka examined the bag; they were curious "What's in it?" Misaka asked.

"Don't know… this must belong to Saten-san" Uiharu answered

"It must be from that man" Kuroko added, that comment made Misaka and Uiharu even more curious to see what was inside the bag.

"Well if it's Saten's we shouldn't look without permission right?" Misaka said

"Y-Yeah… your right" Uiharu said slowly "But I guess a quick peek wouldn't hurt right?" she added

"Y-Yeah, its not like we're going to tell everyone about it right" Misaka continued

"But-" Uiharu was interrupted

"Oh geez, just open it!" Kuroko grabbed the bag and took out it continents.

"Wow…" they all said in awe as they looked at the box covered with a golden wrap paper with little silver flowers imprinted on it, it had a white ribbon on the top right side, and tied to the ribbon was a little note, on the note was a little sentence that said _'For a special person'. _Immediately after reading that all of the girls blushed hard at the sentence, even though it wasn't directed at them.

"I-I guess it is from that guy" Misaka said almost to herself

"Told you so" Kuroko added and they all turned to where Saten had run off.

"I'll go check on her" Misaka said as she stood up and headed to the bathroom.

xTxTxTxTx

_In the bathroom_

'_Ahg… stop thinking that you baka' _Saten was throwing water to her head, to try and cool it off but couldn't. _'Man stupid Kuroko… why did you make me think that… I just met him… I mean how can I expect that of him just yet" _She turned red again at what she just implied _'I mean it's not like I want us to do that right… or do I?_

She threw more water on her face.

Misaka was about to enter the bathroom just when she heard Saten's voice. "Damn it Kuroko, I don't like Touma… do I?" Misaka stayed in shock to hear his name _'Touma?... That baka was the one who gave her that gift… he was the one who Saten-san fell on top of?'_ The thought of Touma giving Saten the gift mad something in her chest hurt. _'Why do I feel like this?'_

Then the door opened, Saten and Misaka stared at each other for a moment "Ah, S-Saten-san I came to see what was taking you so long, you ok?" Misaka broke the silence.

"Oh, I had a stomach ache sorry" Saten said nervously

"Stomach ache eh…" Misaka said to herself

"What was that?" Saten asked Misaka who seemed to be a little bit down all of a sudden.

"N-Nothing" Misaka forced a fake smile "Anyway let's go the girls are worried about you"

"Yeah" Saten said as they walked to the place they were sitting.

They reached the table in silence "What's wrong Misaka-san?" Uiharu noted that Misaka was a little down "Hum…?" Misaka didn't hear Uiharu

"Is something wrong one-sama?" Kuroko asked

"Oh, no nothing's wrong I just-" She was cut off buy the sound of her phone. She took it out to see she had received a message.

**From: Kamijou Touma**

**Date: December 20****th**** 2:30 pm**

_Yo! Biri-Biri you coming or not, your already a half hour late, and I really need help with algebra._

_I'm already in the library still waiting, you coming?_

_P.S Bring a sweater it's pretty cold outside wouldn't want you to catch a cold._

She had forgotten she was going to meet with Touma to help him out with his study. But was that all she was to him? Someone who just helped him out whenever he needed of her? Wasn't she anything else to him?

"Guys I gotta go, I have something to do" Misaka said as she grabbed her coat, scarf and gloves that were where she was sitting. "Catch you latter girls" and she left.

"That was odd" Saten-san said as she sat down, then she noted the stares of Kuroko and Uiharu. "W-What?... do I have something on my face?"

"Saten-san did you do something to my onee-sama?" Kuroko asked with a slightly deep tone

"EH!... why would you think that?" Saten was taken aback by the sudden accusation.

"Because onee-sama was alright until she went to go get you" Kuroko continued

"What?" Saten didn't know what to say sure she did notice Misaka a little off when she found her but why was Kuroko implying it was her fault? "Uiharu back me up here" Saten looked at Uiharu "Wait you agree with Shirai-san?"

"Well its just that Misaka was indeed fine until she went to get you did something happen between you two?" Uiharu was indeed agreeing with Kuroko.

"No, I'm serious nothing happened between us, I was in the bathroom and when I was opening the door to leave she was just arriving, she was already like that when I came out, seriously" Saten explained

"Hmm… I don't know" Kuroko still thought Saten had something to do with Misaka's sudden change of attitude.

"I believe you Saten-san" Uiharu said "I've known Saten-san for quite a while now Shirai-san I know when she's lying… and she's telling the truth right now" Uiharu told Kuroko with the upmost sincerity.

Kuroko hesitated for a moment until she agreed with Uiharu "Ok, sorry for not believing you Shirai-san, its just that onee-sama changed her attitude so sudden…"

"I know but if she didn't want to tell us then it mustn't be that serious right?" Saten added

"Hmm… you must be right onee-sama trust's us" Kuroko said but still, she wasn't so sure, _'Then again does she really trust us?' _Kuroko couldn't help but wonder.

"Anyways, Saten-san what do you have their?" Uiharu asked all curious

"Oh, yeah that's right" Saten took out the golden wrapped box "Merry Christmas Uiharu!" She said as she handed out the gift with her both hands to Uiharu.

"EH!... that was for me?" Uiharu was dumb stuck as she took the present

"Eh?... What do you mean?" Saten asked as she took out another box from her bag "Don't think I forgot about you Shirai-san" She said as she handed out a silver wrapped box to her, though it wasn't as pretty as the golden one, it was the size of a book.

Shirai was astonished; she took it without any words.

"I hope you girls like it to bad Misaka-san had to go or else I'd also given hers" Saten said with enthusiasm.

"Why so soon there are still plenty of days before Christmas?" Kuroko asked

"Well you see Uiharu is leaving to her town for the vacations this week so I thought I'd give it to her before she left, so I also got you girls a present, since I don't know if your also leaving this week or not I decided not to risk it" Saten explained.

Shirai and Uiharu were amazed at their friends good intentions "Saten-san…" Kuroko said to herself.

"Well what are you waiting for?... open them" Saten insisted.

Uiharu didn't want to ruin the gorgeous wrapped box, but its continents represented her dearest friends good will, so she did it and she and Shirai-san were amazed to see an angel with a blue flower in her hands, wearing a long white dress with her eyes closed, her two white wings were close to her back, and her hands were close to her chest holding the blue flower in her hands. Uiharu found it so very beautiful.

"It's beautiful Saten-san thank you!" Uiharu hugged Saten with a very cute smile

"Well it's your turn Shirai-san" Uiharu said as she looked at the unopened present that Kuroko had in her hands.

She started unwrapping the gift and what she saw made her heart really light, in her hands laid three photo albums but the cover was handmade and each cover was decorated with pictures of her and her friends.

"I hope you like it Shirai-san, I had a rough time finding yours but I remembered you really like taking pictures of Misaka-san so I decided to give you some photo albums but I had to send the covers specially made, hopefully one of those albums can be about all of us and not only Misaka-san" Saten-san said with a smile that would have any man fall for her in that instant.

Kuroko was left speechless, her heart felt really warm inside she was on the verge of crying of happiness, she was very lucky indeed to have friends like her, all she could say was "Thank you Saten-san" returning the smile.

And the three girls kept enjoying the mood would continue to gossip until the curfew came.

xTxTxTxTx

_At a certain Library_

Touma was sitting at a table he had found in the library he was reading about algebra; he didn't understand anything about it. He looked around and it appeared he was the only one in there as almost everyone had already left for vacations to their home town, normally the City gave this only this week for the students who were going to leave but ever since the change of Superintendent a lot of things changed and one of them was that now instead of one week the students now had two weeks to leave for Christmas and New Year's vacations.

And because of that almost everyone had left last week leaving only some left to leave. But Touma wasn't going to leave he had to get steady in his classes he was going to spend Christmas and New Year studying, well at least that was his plan.

Touma was getting nowhere in his book still in the same page reading over and over trying to understand, but got nowhere.

"Ahg… I don't get it!" it had been five minutes since he had sent Biri-Biri the message and she didn't answer him. "That Biri-Biri is she going to come or not?... how come she can be late but I can't?"

"Because you're a baka" a voice behind him said

Touma fell backwards on this chair "Ah! Biri-Biri… when did you get here" Touma asked nervously.

"Just at the right time to hear that comment" Misaka said as she sat down next to him.

"Sorry it's just that it's rare to see you being late" Touma said

"Sorry I was spending time with some friends and I lost the track of time" Misaka started to think in what she overheard Saten say.

"Umm... You ok Biri-Biri?" Touma noticed that Misakas expression changed

"Umm… Y-Yeah sorry I'm just a little tired that's all" She said forcing a smile, but Touma knew it was forced but he didn't want to puss the topic.

"If you want we can do this tomorrow" He didn't want to stress her.

"You made me come all the way here just to tell me that?"

"No, I just…"

She sighed "Well anyways lets get started you told me in your message it was algebra right?" Misaka said as she looked through his book.

"Yeah" Touma was still feeling helpless that he had to really to a middle school girl to teach him, a high schooler.

"Ok se algebra is…" and so Misaka started to do the impossible: giving classes to Touma, though after a few classes she had gotten pretty good at it, he indeed put more attention to him than before, well I guess after a few little shocks he received every time he daydreamed had left him a lesson to pay attention to her.

xTxTxTxTx

_An hour later_

"…and that's that" Misaka said with a triumphant grin, "Now do you get it?" she said looking at him.

"Well yeah I do get the concepts a little better than before" Touma said scratching his head

"You dummy, you've always been the same." She said giggling

"Fukou-da, am I the joke of everyone around me" He planted his face on the table.

Misaka just saw him in amusement still giggling. Then she suddenly stopped laughing, and the thought of Saten and Touma suddenly came to her mind, and her smile was just erased.

Then she couldn't hold the thought anymore.

"Umm… Touma what am I to you?" She said with a shaking blushing slightly at her cheeks.

"Eh?" Touma didn't what to be taken more aback form the way she asked it or because she just called him for the first time by his name, this certainly was going to be a long day…

xTxTxTxTx

_Unknown…_

"Sir the bio-droids are complete" a voice coming from a computer.

A hooded man was sitting in his chair "Good… very good… begin phase two and inject them the serum" the dark voice said.

"Johan begin your mission" the hooded man said to a man behind him.

"It will be done sir" the man said, and stormed off to Academy City.

**_XTXTXTX_**

**___Well thats that I'm planing to present the enemies a little more futher in the story... I'm going to leave the pairing still a mistery although you've seen the options, please give me your thought about that..._**

**_I hope you liked it..._**

**_Please review..._**

**_Ok till next time..._**

**_Darman700 OUT..._**


	3. History

**Hi guys I hoped you liked the last chapter, in this chapter their will be no mention of Misaka nor Touma (sorry) but insteed I will present a new character and the history of the hodded man...**

**Well leave you to it hope you like it...**

**xTxTxTxTxTx**

**Date: July 25****th**

_Unknown…_

The hooded man was in his usual seat, behind him was a man named Mizuki Johan, he had a cape just like the main in the seat, the only difference was that his hood was not on, it could be seen on his face that he was indeed young 17 maybe 15 years old, his hair was spiky silver, in his face not a trace of imperfections could be seen his eyebrows were not so thin but yet not so big, and his eyes were blue, any woman who saw him could fall for him at first sight.

Johan's cape covered him from shoulder to feet; it was unknown why they all wore capes.

"You called me sir" Johan said with a strict voice.

The hooded man didn't get up from his seat nor did he even turn to look at him. "Indeed, I did"

He stayed silent for a brief moment, then he began talking "I'm going to send you in five months to Academy City to get something for me, and I trust you of all people to succeed"

"Of course sir" Johan answered

On this the hooded man stood up, and turned to look at him but still thanks to the darkness of the corner of the room Johan could not see his face well. "But before I give you your mission tell me what do you know about Espers and Magicians?"

"Well the basics, I know that the espers are humans that went through Academy City's Power Curriculum Program, causing them to escape the reality leading them to their own personal reality those, and those who were successful gained abilities and are ranked depending on how able they are to use their ability from level 1 to level 5, those who didn't succeed in the program are ranked as level 0's, and they produce an AIM field unconsciously depending on their power, for example a pyrokinetic unconsciously heats up his surroundings." Johan said with the upmost confidence.

"Very well, and about magicians?" The hooded man asked.

Johan took a breath before beginning. "Well I don't know much of their origins but I was told that only non-esper people can use magic, normally if an esper were to see a magician he or she would confuse him for a Milti-Skill user because he is able to use more than one power."

"Also correct" The hooded man stayed in silence for a while.

"Now Johan do you know what my plans are?"

Johan just shook his head in disapproval.

"Well for you to understand my plan I must first tell you a short story" The hooded man turned his back on him and started walking for the exit. "Follow me" He told Johan without looking back.

Johan followed the man to the roof of the facility they were in, it was night, at distance one could see dim lights of a city, but it appeared that whoever made the facility made sure it'd be hard to find.

The man Joan was following stopped at the edge of the roof looking straight ahead, it was a dark cold night, Johan just stood behind him.

The man then started talking "Johan some years ago the magic and science side tried to form a bond uniting forces to create peace, and how were they going to do this?, well the magicians took in some of the espers and tried to teach them magic, but it ended with some fatale conclusions, it appeared that if an esper were to use magic his insides were torn apart and in a continued use of it eventually the said esper would die" he took a deep breath before continuing

"When the science side found out about this they deceased the treaty, no one knew why maybe it was of fear that the magicians con use multiple abilities and they couldn't, no one knew. But it ended and an endless war started." He sighed

"In this war it was common for each side to send spies to either gather intel about the other sides advances or they were sent to kill a specified target, in one of these missions a young magician, maybe your age, had received the order to infiltrate the city and kill a certain level 5 who was of threat to the magicians side."

Johan listened to him asking himself why he was telling him this and only to him.

The hooded man continued "But when the magician found his target and was closing in to kill, it was much to his surprise that his target was a beautiful woman, he delayed his mission to gather information about this young woman to see if she was in fact the danger they had told him, but the more time he spent with her he began to see her gentle and attractive side, he fell in love with the said woman and told her everything fearing she might leave him, but instead she understood and accepted his feelings."

Johan could sense pain in his words. "Time passed by and the magic side started to wonder what had happened to the young magician, months had passed by and they received no word from him, so they sent another spy to check what had happened, but what the magician reported came to a shock for all of them, the said level 5 esper had ran away with the young magician, and the archbishop of that time ordered every single magician available to find the 'traitor'. But it was futile years passed and there was no sign of them, so eventually they gave up on the search"

"And what happened to the couple?" Johan asked

"Well they had ran far away, once learning that they were eventually going to come to look for him, they were living a happy life far away in a beach house far from civilization, and eventually they were expecting a child" That's when the man's voice suddenly seemed filled with sorrow.

"The day to give birth to the child eventually came but the child was a gemstone a level 5 at birth but also was born with the blood of a magician which would make him capable of using many other skills without him dying, unfortunately the mother didn't survive the birth process but the boy did, and the father made sure he would take the upmost care of him, but before the mother died she told him that when the boy should become five years of age that he were to take him to Academy City, and the man agreed."

"Why?" Johan broke his silence.

"Who knows? Maybe to fulfill his wife's last wish. So he lived his life with his child until he was five years old, they were getting ready to leave to Academy City when it happened."

"What…?"

"The door flung opened and seven magicians entered the premises, they grabbed the boy and took him and his father the 'traitor as they called him, and took him back to their base, once there the archbishop ordered the magician to death, but first they wanted him to see the child he gave birth to get killed in front of him as punishment, they brought the boy and the magicians hit him with all they had, but to their astonishment the boy didn't even have a scratch they continued this until they found it was useless, they then were told by the child's father that his son was a blessing he was half esper half magician alias the first ever hybrid, there had been many attempts before to try and give birth to a hybrid when they tried to form the treaty but all the other children didn't make it through labor or died before birth, this was indeed a special case." The man took another deep breath

"The father of the child was spared, mostly because of the fear they had of his son, but they could not leave ever from that place, so more years passed by and the archbishop had come up with a solution to suppress the powers of the boy, at the boys 18th birthday the magicians gathered and summoned the said boy, they put multi-spells on the boy suppressing his magicians and esper powers but the spell would grow weaker by the time the boy aged, so at the cost of his own life the archbishop cursed him so that he wouldn't be able to age, not even the famous imagine breaker could break those spells and that curse because the spell's and curse were implanted in his heart and blood cells, the imagine breaker would have to touch his heart directly and touch every other blood cell that had the insignias', which is impossible" The hooded man stopped talking

"And that's where it all began" He said with a cold voice

Johan remained quiet.

"A day after they took his powers, the boy would never be able to regain his original powers; the boy found out that his father had mysteriously died the night after he lost all power, lucky for him he couldn't be killed because of the final spell his father put on him before his death that nullified all magic to give him a deadly blow, they could hurt him but they could not kill him, at the cost of half of his own life of course, then he suddenly died. His father indeed was a powerful magician." The hooded man then lifted his head and looked to the stars.

"Suddenly one night the boy was on his way to his room, when a surprise attack came to the base of the magicians, a team of espers had come to ambush the magicians and succeeded and in the mists of the battle the teen escaped into the night, since then the boy has never again been seen, though it's said he swore revenge on the magicians" The hooded man said as he finished his story.

"And what does that have to do with anything that you are planning?" Johan thought that the telling him the story was pointless.

The hooded man turned to face him. "Did you ever wonder why the magicians fear so much a level five esper?"

Johan had not thought of that, sure a magician was more powerful than a level 2 or 3 esper but a level 5 was a different matter indeed.

"Thought so…" The hooded man said looking at Johan's expression.

The hooded man began to explain. "Let me explain a magician in effect is in the beginning is stronger than a esper by the simple fact that a magician can use more than one ability, but once the esper reaches level 5 its power matches that of a magicians with all those abilities."

Johan still didn't get it.

The hooded man chuckled slightly at the boy's cluelessness'. "You see a magician can increase his power and mana throughout many years of experience even to just raise by little his or her power, but on the contrary an esper throughout hard word an endurance can raise his or her level to match up against a well-trained magician in just two or three years, but what the magicians truly feared about the espers is that the espers are capable of achieving what is nearly impossible for a magician."

"And what is that?" Johan asked curious.

The other man continued "Once an esper reaches level 5 he can '_awaken' _"

"Awaken?" Johan wondered

"In effect, he or she can awaken in other words gain the power close to or equal to that of an angel" The man said with an excited tone.

"What!?" Johan could not believe this nonsense, had this man gone insane? Power close to or the same as an angel? He just couldn't believe it.

"Hehehe…" Johan looked at the man who was laughing, he just didn't get it.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me" the man said as he took out some pictures from the inside of his cape and handed them to Johan.

Johan's eyes widened at what he saw. "This… This… is… impossible…"

"Those pictures were taken by Aleister Crowley's surveillance footage; I took them when I was in his building" The man explained.

Johan just watched the pictures in awe, in the pictures were the images of Accelerator with **wings **and a **halo **ringabove his head, and it appeared he was fighting Kakine Teitoku who also had **wings **and a **halo **ring above his head; they were Academy City's two top espers.

"This is why the magicians fear level 5 espers, even Aleister feared those who awakened, he wanted that power as well" Johan said all the more excited.

Johan looked up from the pictures and looked at the hooded man, "Now before I continue Johan do you know why I took the trouble myself to go to Academy City just to retrieve a DNA sample from the dead body of Aleister?"

As a matter a fact yes Johan had indeed asked himself that question, their leader wasn't the kind to go and do things himself that's why he had them. Johan just shook his head in a response; he was having a hard time dealing with all that information.

The man chuckled at him once again, "Well you do have to know if I want you to do this, you see Johan my goal, my dream, is to create hybrids, half esper, half magicians"

Johan didn't know what to say in the story the man had told him it was a miracle that the boy had been born, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"When I arrived I asked your sister to copy the DNA of Aleister, and she successfully achieved it, know from all those samples I asked her to implant the DNA sample in a serum, a serum that would make the body of a person mutate, but not on the outside, when I say mutate I mean internally, the person who would be injected by the serum would gain all the stamina, strength, agility, abilities, mana and power that Aleister Crowley had or even surpass him, you might ask yourself why do this?" The man took a second and styed quiet while looking at Johan.

Johan was dumbstruck so that's why he's done all of this, he wants to create a hybrid, but then a sudden thought came to him _'He has Aleisters blood the most powerful magician of all time, what's holding him back?_' He thought about that "Wait you already have Aleisters blood and my sisters developing a serum what's left?"

"Unfortunately I would not be able to inject the serum to espers because it would kill them, and that's where the second piece of my plan enters." The man seemed to be grinning all though it could not be seen.

The man stayed quiet, then it hit Johan he looked at the images in his hands, and he immediately understood "The piece you're missing… is a high leveled espers blood… right?"

"Exactly that's what's holding me back, once the serum with Aleisters blood is complete I will inject the serum on bio-droids, which are just like androids but with some organs and an artificial brain which will let them think and cast spells, on the outside they will have the appearance of a normal person they will also be able to speak, and that's where you come in." He said pointing Johan with his forefinger.

Johan felt a shiver run down his spine "What do you want me to do?"

"The bio-droids will take five months to create so once their done you will take three of them and go to Academy City and retrieve me a sample of one of the level fives blood" The man explained

Johan was suddenly frightened he was going to go to obtain a blood sample from the teens in the picture, who have powers of an angel? "W-Wait you want me to go retrieve blood Accelerator o Kakine?... the top level 5's of Academy City?"

The man just laughed out loud "Hehehe… of course not Accelerator's blood is poisoned now that he is only able to use his powers for a certain amount of time his blood would be useless, and Kakine's whereabouts are unknown, so no, you will be going for someone who has the ability to surpass even them"

_Surpass them?! _Johan thought _'Who in the world could surpass Accelerator and Kakine?'_

The hooded man noticed Johan's confused state, "Tell me Johan do you know how fast lightning can strike?"

'_Lightning' _Johan thought "No… Why?"

"You see Johan Accelerator and Kakine are the two top because they both have an incredible speed at blocking and countering an attack, but there is a certain individual who can surpass their speed of reaction… lightning can strike at 3,700 miles per second… and a certain electric princess can attack at half of that speed… once awoken"

Johan immediately knew who he was referring to "Misaka Mikoto" He stated.

The man once again gave his back to Johan to look at nothing in particular but the beautiful environment that surrounded the facility. "Yes"

"So you want me to go and 'awaken' her, and then get her blood sample?" Johan said now with his serious tone back

The man smiled "It would be magnificent if you brought me her blood once she had awaken but that won't be necessary"

"Why?"

"Because I only need a high level espers blood, once you have the blood sample, we will develop a second serum, and then combine it with Aleisters, finally creating the hybrid serum, with the blood of an esper the espers who are injected with it, will not die and they will become Multi-Skill users, thanks to the magic blood"

Johan finally understood the man's plans. "But won't the blood be useless by the time I arrive here?"

The man turned to Johan and reached for something inside his cape once again, he took out a recipient and a syringe "This recipient has been specially made for transporting blood samples, it keeps the blood cells fresh and alive for approximately one month, you will keep it in here" He gave Johan the recipient and the syringe.

"And one more thing" the man added as Johan looked up to him, "Let her enjoy Christmas and New Year in peace, just observe for the time being and wait for my signal."

"Understood?" The man asked as he once again gave his back on Johan.

"Yes sir, I did"

"Well now that you understand everything you will be on standby until the day comes… well you are now dismissed." The man told Johan

Johan just nodded and went back into the facility.

The hooded man was left alone with his thoughts _'Just a little more father, a little more and I will regain my powers and achieve my vengeance on all the magicians… they will all pay for what they did… all of them… they… will… pay" _

xTxTxTxTxTx

**Present day (December 19****th****)**

_In a Certain airport_

Four men were standing in line waiting to get their tickets, when one of them reached the stand, "Four tickets to Tokyo please" the spiky silver-haired one said.

"Of course" The lady said. She then handed him the tickets and they left to the platform.

Once on the plane the spiky haired one only had one thing in mind: To find Misaka Mikoto in Academy City and retrieve her blood sample at all costs.

"- …that's all and we hope you enjoy your Christmas vacations" the flight attendant said, and with that the plane started to run its course.

Johan thought in everything the hooded man had told him that day in the rooftop, as the plane took air…

**xTxTxTxTxTx**

**So what do you think? In the next chapter we will go back to Touma and Misaka to see what Touma says to Misaka...**

**So until the next update...**

**Darman700 OUT...**


	4. The Aftermath II

**_Hi everybody sorry for the late update I got caught up in school and other stuff, but anyways here's the next chapter of my story, and special thanks to all those who have reviewed my story..._  
**

**_Well leave you to it hope you like it..._**

**_xTxTxTxTxTx_**

**Date: December 20****th**

_Academy City in a certain library…_

The library was a little lonelier than it normally would be because of all of the students that went to spend their vacations with their families, but there were some students in their studying math or chemistry.

At one of the tables there was a spiky haired guy with a math book on the table, the guy had a normal white T-shirt with black pants, and on an empty chair to his side laid his black jacket, his name was Kamijo Touma and he wasn't looking at his math book but instead he was looking at a certain hazel girl, who was wearing a Tokiwadai winter school uniform, with eyes of astonishment her head was looking down at her hands, which were resting in her laps.

"W-Why are you asking that all of a sudden?" Touma was still taken aback because Misaka had just called him by his name for the first time.

Misaka didn't look up "I-I asked… what a-am I to y-you Touma?"

Touma didn't know what to say, or in the minimum why she was asking this. "Wait Biri-Biri why are you asking something like this?"

Misaka didn't look at him "I-I just want to know… be-because…" She didn't finish

Touma just looked at her, _'Why is she acting like this?'_

Misaka struggled to continue but she had to know. "I-It's just that I think y-you just call me when you help with your studies, and not when… y-you w-want to s-see me… nor when you actually need me…" She said the last part almost to herself but Touma heard.

"What?" Touma understood her even less now.

"M-Misaka I would never do something like that... I just…" he trailed of seeing something sparkle at the corners of Misakas eyes, there were tears forming in her eyes, but why?

Misaka finally looked at him "Then why don't you call me when a catastrophe happens?! You made a promise to me didn't you?!" She stood up from her chair to look down on him, she didn't know where her words came from she started off because of what she heard Saten say in the bathroom but was this the real reason she was asking him this? Or was that just an excuse to ask him everything? She would never know…

Touma just nodded not daring to answer; he almost fell backwards from his chair by the hazel girl's sudden action.

"Then why do you always go get yourself hurt?! Why do you have to accept all the guilt and sorrow to yourself?! Every time you leave to save someone you barely make it out alive?!… Do you think that your death won't affect anyone?!... Do you think you don't matter to anyone?!" Her screams resonated throughout the library but she didn't care she had to release the tension in her heart.

Touma couldn't say a word.

Misaka continued "Do you Touma?! Do you think you don't matter to anyone?!... Well you do!... You matter to your family… your friends… to that silver-haired nun… and more importantly… you matter to me!" Just as she said those final words her heart felt lighter, but she didn't let her head turn to see her feet once again, she had to be firm on what she was saying.

Touma tried to understand the words she just spoke "M-Misaka… I… I just-"But he was cut off by Misaka

"You just what Touma?!... Don't give me that speech again… You always say that you do it all by yourself because you don't want to see any of your friends get hurt!... Do you think that you're your friends like to see YOU get hurt?!...Well guess what Mr. Hero!... NO! We don't enjoy you getting beat around, and thrown around like a toy!... Just because you have the imagine breaker doesn't make you immortal you idiot!..." the tears were now coming out none stop.

Touma was speechless, he never expected this, and especially from Misaka. "I… I…"

"You what Touma?!" Misaka at this point couldn't control her own mouth. "Do you think it's easy to see the guy I love getting hurt over and over again almost to the verge of death?!" She then knew exactly what she just said, it was finally out.

Touma was dumbstruck literally _'Love?', _"W-What d-did you say Misaka?"

She was red like a tomato but it was a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "I… I gotta go…" She grabbed her coat and gloves and went running towards the exit tears still falling down her eyes…

Touma didn't react until she was across the street, he immediately stood up leaving everything where it was and went after her…

xTxTxTxTxTx

Misaka was running she didn't care where she went she just had to get out of there and fast; she let the tears run down her cheeks _'Why did I say that? And why am I crying like this? Do I really care for him that much?'_

Touma was having a hard time catching up to her it was sunset already, almost curfew time, "Misaka! Wait!" he yelled at the girl, almost slipping at the ice the snow had created…

Misaka heard him but she could not face him at this moment not after all she said to him, so she kept running, not caring about what others thought. Then…

What happened next was something no one could predict.

Misaka was running without looking up front, she didn't notice that the traffic lights changed from red to green, and then it happened.

*BEEP*

A tire screeched trying to stop but it was only to make the impact even less.

*BAM!*

"MISAKA!" Touma screamed with all he had at the top of his longs, he ran to pick up the girl who was lying on the cold snowy ground unconscious, she had let her guard down, and it was his fault.

"OI! OI! MISAKA! Answer me damn it!" Touma shook her trying in vain to wake her, until he noticed that she was slightly bleeding from her head.

He was going to take his cellphone out when he realized he left it in the library, "Fukou-da" he said out loud, then he reached for the green Gekota cellphone and called an ambulance.

"Hang in there Misaka there's an ambulance on it way… please hang in there"

The ambulance arrived in minutes Touma carried her inside they didn't want to take him with her inside the ambulance but a certain punch in the face to the man that wasn't letting him gave the sight that one way or another he wasn't about to leave her, so they took him as well.

_In a Certain Hospital_

It had been an hour since the accident and they still didn't tell Touma what had happened to Misaka, then a doctor came up to him.

"Hey kiddo, how you doing?" The doctor asked calmly.

Touma ignored his question "How's Misaka?"

The doctor sighed "She's Ok kiddo, she has a fractured leg and rib that we have fixed, and thankfully she had no brain trauma nor a concussion so she will be ok all she needs is to rest, but unfortunately she will have to be in a wheel chair for a couple of weeks"

Touma formed a fist hard making his knuckles whiten.

The doctor seemed to notice his despair, "You can go see her kiddo, theirs a blanket inside there, I'll make this on exception to let you stay here because you were the Cancelers favorite patient, just keep a low profile ok?"

Touma bowed to thank the doctor "Thank you doctor" and he went to Misakas room.

He slid the door open and entered the room closing the door behind him, Misaka was asleep, on the com bed, she had a bandage around her head, and on her left arm but other than that she seemed to be fine.

Touma grabbed a chair and sat down to the left of the bed laying his elbows on the bed and letting his face fall on his hands.

Touma couldn't erase the image of the car impacting Misaka, "I'm sorry Misaka, it was my fault you're here because of me"

He looked at the sleeping image of Misaka and he grabbed her hand.

"Misaka I don't know if you can hear me but I'm going to talk anyway" He took a deep breath

"You asked me what you are to me, Misaka you are very special to me, at first I was a little annoyed by the fact that every time that you saw me you wanted to have a duel with me, I thought you were a spoiled brat like any ojou-sama"

He smiled at her remembering the events of the bridge "Then I found out you were a person who had such a big weight on her, hehe I also found out that you're also very stubborn"

"But little by little I found your gentle childish soft side" He said while he looked at her Gekota cellphone "Though sometimes I you confused me by your certain change of moods… But now I get it…"

He remembered the things Misaka told him at the library "Misaka I never knew that you had these feelings towards me I always thought you saw me only as your friend and nothing more, but then the more I think about it the more it makes sense, your actions towards me, the way you always turn very red in front of me, a tsundre right?"

He grasped her hand tighter his eyes fixed on the mattress of the bed "To tell you the truth my feelings towards were are uncertain, every time I see you smile my heart races, every time I see you cry my heart aches, I can't afford to see you get hurt and look at you now… you're like this because of me, and I'm sorry Misaka… I'm sorry with all my heart… I've been a fool…"

He tried to hold back the tears in his eyes "If only I would have understood you a little sooner you wouldn't be right her right now… I'm sorry I failed you"

He looked at her face Misakas words came to him _'Do you think it's easy to see the guy I love getting hurt over and over again almost to the verge of death?' _Then he smiled

"What about you baka you think I enjoy seeing the girl special to me get hurt because of me?"

Suddenly Misakas phone began to ring.

'_Maybe I should answer' _Touma grabbed the Gekota cellphone, and went out of the room to not disturb Misakas sleep "Hello?"

Silence…

"Hello?" Touma said once again.

"GUUA!... WHO IS THIS?!... WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY ONEE-SAMAS PHONE?!" a hysteric girl said from the other side of the phone. Touma had to move it from his ear because of the volume the girl had used.

"Ah… you must be Kuroko right?" Touma remembered everything Misaka had told him about her lesbian roommate.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ONEE-SAMA?!" She kept screaming.

"Oi, Oi Kuroko calm down it's me Kamijo Touma look Misa-" He got cut off by the jealous roommate.

"KAMIJO TOUMA?!" Now she sounded even more hysterical than before "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ONEE-SAMAS PHONE… IT'S LATE… DON'T TELL ME… Y-YOU AND MY ONEE-SAMA…" She trailed of by the simple thought of it. Touma blushed by the assumption of that.

Touma heard another scream coming from the other side of the phone "KAMIJO-SAN TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE SO I CAN GO GET MY ONEE-SAMA AND STAB MANY NEEDLES IN YOUR BODY" She was still screaming.

Touma sighed '_Ah Fukou-da' _he feared that if he told Kuroko that Misaka was in a hospital bed because of him he wouldn't live to see another sale ever again. "Listen Kuroko I-"

*Crack*

He was cut off by a slight cracking sound coming from the other side of the phone, he closed his ear to the phone. It was silent for a moment then suddenly a woman's voice came in. "Hello? Is this Misaka-san speaking?" the voice asked

"Umm… no this is Kamijo Touma speaking on her behalf" Touma answered the woman

"I see are you a relative of Misaka-san?... It's been an hour and a half past curfew and she hasn't arrived I would like to speak to her" The woman seemed serious

"I'm sorry but who is this?" Touma asked

"I'm the dorm supervisor of her dorm and I would like to speak to her immediately"

'_So this is the person Misaka fears to death huh? She doesn't sound so bad' _How wrong he was. "Um… I'm sorry miss but she can't speak at the phone right now?

"Why?"

"Misaka was involved in a car accident she was hospitalized, I called the ambulance myself, but she is fine, compared to what could have happened, she will be able to leave in two days from today, but if tomorrow she feels better she will be able to leave tomorrow if she wishes."

"Hmm… I see, and can you tell me the cause of this accident? Normally it would be extremely rare for a car to hit a person and especially Misaka-san."

Touma clenched his fist "…. It was my fault" he said with a low tone.

"…"

"I'm sorry… I'm an idiot I know… It's just that… I was-"

"No need to tell me more Kamijo-san" The supervisor interrupted. "Just answer me this…"

"Do you care for her?" Her voice or rather that question for Touma… seemed to sound across the whole hallway.

Touma wondered why the supervisor would ask something like that but it didn't matter to him, he didn't care what others thought about his feelings towards her. "More than you can imagine"

The dorm supervisor asked no further his words were sincere "Very well then… I need you to come for another set of clothes before it gets any later."

"Huh?... but-"

"No buts come I'll be waiting with a par of clothes ready, don't be late." And she hung up.

"Ah, Fukou-da" Touma said messing up his hair; he still wanted to keep his head, he knew that if he went he had to face a very angry Kuroko and probably he would also need the service of the hospital.

But something in his gut told him that he was going to be sorry if he didn't do what the supervisor told him.

"Well I guess I have no option do I?" He asked at no one in particular.

He entered the room slowly he thought he saw Misaka move when he was entering the room but he just thought it was his imagination. He grabbed his jacket and took one more look at the sleeping figure of Misaka he smiled "I'll be back" He told her knowing she couldn't hear him, and then he left the room to the Tokiwadai dorm.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Once Touma left the room Misaka kept in the embarrassment for a bit longer knowing he had indeed left, letting her face reach high levels of red.

All this time she had been awake she woke up when she heard Touma talking with the doctor. She pretended to be asleep, because she still didn't know what to say to tell Touma after she confessed. But what she heard him say got to her and she had to fight hard keep in all the embarrassment.

Did she hear him right? Or was it her imagination?

Toumas words still resonating in her head _'You baka you think I enjoy seeing the girl special to me_ _get hurt because of me?'_ Just thinking about it made her cheeks even a darker shade of red; she pulled the blanket to cover her face up to her nose.

"I-I'm s-special to h-him?" she said the words to herself.

'_What am I supposed to say to him now?' _She never saw this coming, nut the moment she heard Touma say those words her heart skipped a beat.

She then wondered what the dorm supervisor asked Touma that made him answer in such a serious gentle voice, she knew at first he was talking to Kuroko as even she could hear the screams of her frustrated roommate, but then a silence came, at first she wondered what had happened but then she knew immediately that Kuroko had been the victim (Once again) of their dorm supervisor.

Her heat was still racing; when he grabbed her hand her first though was to send a charge of electricity to him, but she strangely found it very soothing and warm.

But hearing him blame her accident on him just made her angry, it wasn't his fault it was hers for storming out of the library the way she did, because she didn't know how to react.

"No, Touma… I'm sorry…"

Before she actually fell asleep she though once again in the words Touma had told her, her heart felt light and warm, she was happy and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Touma was walking by the street it as 8:30 already he thought that the day had gone fast, thanks to the unlucky turn of events.

It seemed the jacket that Touma had taken didn't seem to warm him up enough, it was colder than in the afternoon, and it was still snowing.

On the way to the Tokiwadai dorm Touma thought in how many ways a teleporter could torture you before actually killing you… The answer to that thought wasn't something very pleasant, it made Touma shiver from head to toes. He just hoped that if Kuroko was to kill him, that she does it quick and unpainfully.

After a wile of walking Touma noticed someone was following him, he had noticed the man for a while now gut he thought it was a coincidence, but not anymore, every turn Touma made the man made it, Touma even stooped at a convenience store to verify his thoughts, and they were right on the spot the man seemed to trail his every move.

Then all of a sudden Touma started to run, the man did the same thing.

Touma ran to the nearest sharp corner of a building, and waited for the man to come running by to give him an elbow hit on the stomach, but the man never passed.

'_Huh… Maybe I'm just imagining things'_ Touma thought _'Man I need a rest' _suddenly…

"You though a kindergartens move like that could get me?" A voice called out to Touma.

Touma suddenly turned just to receive a nee into his stomach with a very incredible force, leaving Touma grabbing his stomach gasping heavily for air.

"Don't worry I'm no enemy, I just had to make sure you didn't do anything rash and jump into conclusions" The man said, he was wearing a hat that hid his hair, but his eyes could be seen and they were a deep shade of blue, his skin was not so dark nor white, he had a black jacket on along with some black pants, he looked a little younger than Touma; the said man waited for Touma to get up.

"Who… _gasp_… are… _gasp… _you?" Touma asked the man with all the air he had in him.

"Whoa... man you should first get your air back and then question me" The man said smiling. "But know that you ask my name is Airchi, that's all about my name you need to know about, and I'm a level four esper I'll keep my power to myself for the time being."

Touma was having trouble getting air back to his stomach; it was a very mean hard kick. "Why are you following me?" Touma said getting air back in

"Ah… you finally got your air back in you…" The man chuckled "And about that… I'm not here lookin' for trouble…" His smile was suddenly wiped from his face and it turned into a very serious one "all… the contrary I'm here to warn you."

That caught Toumas attention "What do you mean warn me?" Touma asked

Airchi looked at him strait in the eye "Let me tell you something, I've got contacts in places, and many good friends, many of them are infiltrated in many important places, so I get to get by many things as well."

This man… no wait _kid_ called Airchi made Touma remember of his dear backstabbing double-crosser friend Tsuchimikado.

Airchi continued seeing no protest from Touma "…and just two days ago one of my dearest friends called me all of a sudden telling me to look for a guy named Kamijo Touma to warn his about the incoming events."

Touma just stared back "What events?"

"Before I continue this… I was told you were the one who stopped Aleister right?" Airchi asked

Touma wondered how he knew this that was classified information "Yeah…"

"Well then I guess you have my upmost gratitude that son of a bitch killed many of my friends… sad to say he's still causing harm"

Wait still causing harm hadn't Touma stopped him? "What do you mean still causing harm?"

"Well Kamijo-san that's where my message to you comes in" The kid took a deep breath before continuing.

"The day you killed Aleister just a few minutes after you passed out, a man entered the building, he entered and exited unnoticed, but what's important is what he took, he took a sample of Aleisters blood, and he took it far away from Japan"

Touma didn't understand what could they possibly do with a dead man's blood? "Wait take it back a moment what could they possibly what with his blood I mean its useless right?"

"Well you could say that but you see that blood is very valuable, why? Because it's the blood of the most powerful magician" He took a moment "And with that they can make warriors as powerful as him."

Touma took a step back "What?"

"Well that's just to make long story short…" He saw that Touma was about to speak but he cut him in "But I don't have much time to go into the details…"

"Why?"

"I have to go meet my friend to see that she's ok"

Ah so his dearest friend is a girl.

"Anyways the main goal of the man isn't to create soldiers like Aleister… but to make hybrids"

"Hybrids?" Touma didn't understand the kid was going too fast.

"Yes, in other words half esper half magician."

"Why does he want to do that?"

"Hey man I don't know everything" Airchi said "But the most important thing is that you must keep him from obtaining the missing piece"

Touma looked at Airchi with confused eyes "And what would that piece be?"

"Listen Kamijou-san you have to understand that this time you are not the target for this man's plans, nor are you the reason their doing this, in other words this has nothing to do with you"

Touma was then even more confused if he had nothing to do their then why was Airchi telling him this. "Then-"

"-Why am I telling you this?" Airchi interrupted "Well because it involves a person dearest to you"

'_No, not this again, I just had found a peaceful life then this happens' _Touma thought, and then there was only one question to be asked. "Who?"

"Let's just say that the man needs a level fives blood to complete his plan and he will stop at nothing to achieve it, unlucky for you…" Aichi started to turn his back on Touma and started walking away

"Or maybe unlucky for him his target… is a person very close to you… but don't worry enjoy your Christmas they will arrive here in the start of the year…" and with that Airchi disappeared in the darkness of the night.

Touma was left with his thought concentrating on the last thing Airchi said, standing alone while the snow created a white hue on his shoulders.

'_Who did he mean by that?' _Touma started walking once again towards the Tokiwadai dorm.

It seemed to be colder than before, he hid his hands in the pocket of his pants to warm them up, but he felt something inside his right pocket, he took out the said item and saw that it was Misaka's Gekota cellphone, he had accidently taken it… then it hit him.

'_Wait… Misaka… she's the target right' _He thought about it for a moment a level five close to him that only meant one person… Misaka.

But why her? There are seven level fives why would they want the blood of the third ranked and not of the two first? He debated in his mind all the way to the dorm, he got to the conclusion that they didn't target those two for their power level… but the one thing that he was certain of is that he wouldn't let then get a single hand on her…

xTxTxTxTxTx

_At the Tokiwadai dorm_

It had already had been nearly half an hour since the dorm supervisor had talked with Kamijou, and know she was inpatient.

She had been waiting all this time outside of the dorm not wanting the girls to know of what had happened to Misaka, but now she inside of the dorm.

Then someone knocked on the door.

The dorm supervisor walked to the door, when she opened the door she found a teen, 15 maybe 17 years old he had blue eyes, he was wearing a black jacket with black pants his most notarial aspect was his spiky hair.

"Are you Kamijou Touma?" The dorm supervisor asked

The teen just nodded.

"You're very late Kamijou-san… come in" The dorm supervisor said entering the dorm

Touma entered the dorm looking around, it really did look like a place for ojou-samas, but what caught his attention was the woman standing in front of him, at first sight she did look menacing behind her glasses, but there was something about her that made Touma knew that she was a really caring person.

"I'm sorry I got caught up with something" he said as he sat down on a sofa that was near the entrance.

"Wait here I'll go get the extra clothes"

Touma looked up at her "But I thought you would have had it ready"

She looked back with a threatening stare that made a chill go from head to toe in Toumas body "I HAD it ready 30 minutes ago" Then she started going up the stairs to Misakas room.

Touma nodded, he started to get the point of why Misaka feared her dorm supervisor.

"Fukou-da" he sighed

As he waited he thought about the unfortunate incoming events that involved Misaka, and wondered who this man was, and also how could Airchi get a hold of such a valuable information, all of that made Airchi seem a lot like Tsuchimikado _'Great first there was one now theirs two'_

But even if the men came to attack Misaka it would be suicide, she would easily defeat them, after all she has the power to cause an entire blackout in Academy City, the more Touma thought about it the less worried he became.

'_If those guys are smart they'd stay away from her' _He smirked.

He came back to reality at the sight of the dorm supervisor coming down the stairs. Touma wondered how a beautiful woman like her could be working in a place like this; she had a very slender body that kind of reminded him of his friend Kanzaki.

He stood up from his seat as she came up to him with a bag in her hand. "Her you go Kamijou-san" the supervisor said handing him the bag.

Touma took the bag "Thank you miss... I guess I'll be leaving now before it gets any later" He started walking to the door to the side of the supervisor.

"Have a good night Kamijou-san and tell Misaka when she wakes up that I'll be waiting for her return" Touma nodded as he got out into the cold again.

"I will, and have a good night as well" and started walking back to the hospital.

xTxTxTxTxTx

_Near the dorm a few blocks away._

Saten Ruiko had left to her place a few hours ago but she forgot to buy supplies for dinner, she was cold as almost everyone was, luckily it wasn't snowing any more, but none of that was on her mind still on her mind was the image of a certain spiky haired boy that made her day just perfect.

'_Should I get him a Christmas present?... Or is it too sudden? after all I just met him'_ Even though she was in deep thought shades of red could be seen on her cheeks _'As a matter a fact, why have I only been thinking about him all this time?'_

As she kept walking she never noticed a group of men following her.

'_Agh man it's late'_ She took a turn to pass by an ally that she could use as a short cut.

As she entered she noticed a man walking behind her through the ally, so she increased her pace, but then out of nowhere a man came up in front of her. She was cornered.

"Hey little girl isn't past your bed time?" One of them said

"Leave me alone!" Saten screamed hoping someone would hear her, she knew that they would but no one would be as courageous to help out someone in need.

"Hehe, oh why?..." the other man teased, "We're going to have a great time" they started to close the distance between them and Saten.

Saten was taking steps back, but soon she found a brick wall, she let the bag of supplies she was carrying, she closed her eyes just wishing for a miracle.

And it came.

A sudden scream of pain made her open her eyes, one of the men was lying on the ground fainted with a warm bruise mark on his cheek blood could be seen coming from his nose and mouth, she saw the other man run away from where he was, she felt a hand grabbing on to hers on to hers puling her out and away from the ally.

When she finally came back to her senses she stopped on the spot and pulled her hand back form whatever was pulling her. A certain spiky haired boy fell back first to the ground.

"Ah, fukou-da…" the boy said as he stood up.

It took Saten a moment to realize who was standing in front of her. "Kamijou-san?"

"What are you doing here?"

Touma looked at her eyes they were slightly red, "Well I saw you were in trouble and I decided to help"

Saten looked up at him "You were the one who saved me from those creeps?"

"I just helped a friend out" He said smiling and he turned to pick up the two bags he was carrying, one had Misakas spare clothes and the other had Saten's supplies.

He stood up and handed Saten her bag, "Here I saw this bag near you so I thought it was yours"

Saten took her bag "T-Thank you Kamijou-san" _'Why is my heart racing?'_

Touma smiled "No worries" he started walking, noticing Saten stayed there he started to turn to see what had happened "Oi, you ok Sa-" he was cut off.

Toumas eyes widened in effect to Saten's act…

Saten had closed her eyes and aimed for Touma's cheeks, though she never expected Touma to turn around…

And at the sudden act, Saten's soft lips came up and met Touma's…

**_xTxTxTxTxTx_**

_**Well that's that... And one thing:**_

_**Airchi is the name of a friend of mine that reads this story he has been suporting me all the way through this so I sencierly thank him for everything**_

_**And well to all readers that keep reading my story this far I thank you all, and I hope you keep reading until I finish it...**_

_**Well that all for this chapter...**_

_**Until nextime...**_

_**Darman700 OUT...**_


	5. Preparations

**_Hello everyone after over a month I finally got back to writing this story, to tell the truth I lost inspiration to write, but thankfully I got it back, for those of you who follow this story I apologize for the long wait..._**

**_So without further adue..._**

**_I present to you Chapter V: Preparations of my first FanFicion..._**

**_Hope you enjoy it..._**

* * *

**Date: December 20****th**

_Location: Unknown_

A man was atop a roof top looking down at the city streets, he was smoking a cigarette, he had a black coat on with black pants and a white T-shirt, he seemed to be a man in his early 20's he had black hair and dark brown eyes.

Behind him was a young man, also with black hair but with green eyes and wearing a zipped-up dark blue jacket and blue jeans. "Hey, do you plan on letting, that hybrid keep going on with his plans?" the boy said irritated

The man didn't turn "I'll let the little kid keep having his own beliefs it will make him feel safer" the man finished his cigarette and turned to face the boy.

The boy answered annoyed "But why let him? We could finish him here and now"

The man chuckled at his comment "You're a strong boy indeed, but you have no patience, the reason I let him is because he plans on using his dear little experiments on us, he thinks we fear the level 5's, but he doesn't know the truth."

That caught the young boys attention "Truth?"

The man smiled "Yes, the truth is that it may be true that the level 5's become very strong, but magicians such as Aleister and me are strong enough to compete against them."

The boy smiled as well "Ah… now I see where your heading"

The man turned to face the city once again "Yes indeed"

The boy affirmed his facts "Since the magicians in the WW III failed to eradicate Academy City you want to use this 'experiment' as an excuse and blame the city for its creation, thus starting another war between science and magic, the only difference this time is you will be participating right?"

The man made a mischievous grin "Hehe… Of course I will, but before it begins we have to make preparations as well my dear friend, I suppose you've keep your eye on Kamijou Touma right?"

"Yes"

"Very well, then begin phase one"

"It will be done" The young man jumped off the rooftop and disappeared in the night.

'_Kamijou Touma, you have more power than you realize, and it will be me who unlocks all your abilities, whether you like it or not' _The man turned and entered the building with the thought of his former deceased master '_Master Aleister, I promise I will accomplish this for you, we may have different ideas but in the end we had the same desires for success and control'_

xTxTxTxTxTx

_Academy City Streets…_

Their lips met…

Saten had closed her eyes, she expected to feel cold smooth skin along with a slight jolt movement from Touma when she aimed to kiss his cheek; how wrong she was.

Saten felt soft warm skin, she also didn't sense Touma jolt back like she expected, then Saten opened her eyes only to be shocked at what she had upon her.

Toumas lips were meeting hers, she immediately took her head back breaking the kiss, taking a few steps back, and slipping on a cover of ice that had formed on the floor, she fell backwards but she was caught by a spiky haired guy's hand, he caught her and pushed her to him.

Thanks to the momentum that she had taken from the push Saten's face came straight into Touma's chest; she noticed the close contact and was left speechless.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" Saten suddenly said started running away as fast as she could form where Touma was, putting her right hand over her lips.

It took a couple of moments for Touma to come back to reality "W-Wait!, Saten-san!" He yelled at her, he tried to run after her, but he couldn't catch up to her.

'_Damn I lost her' _Touma stood in the street thinking about what had happened, the contact of a woman's lips, warm, soft and gentle, he blushed a little at the thought _'Why did she do that?'_

He started walking back to where his first kiss had taken place noticing something on the floor, he bent down and saw a little white flower hairpin lying on the snowy ground, he picked it up _'This must be hers, but… how did it fall of?...'_

He left with that thought in mind heading towards a certain hospital where a certain hazel girl was sleeping.

xTxTxTxTxTx

_A couple blocks away…_

Saten kept running as fast as she could she had to keep taking sharp turns in order to escape Touma.

She looked back and saw no one chasing her, she stopped to take a breath, she bent down a little she then noticed that her hair fell down to cover her eyes, her hairpin had fallen of but when? Suddenly

Saten walked home wondering in why she had done that. But suddenly before she entered her room with her cheeks a little pink she smiled, there was only one explanation to why she had done all of that, and also why her heart raced every time she saw him, it was just that she didn't want to accept it… She had fallen in love with Kamijou Touma…

xTxTxTxTxTx

_The next day…_

_In a certain hospital…_

Misaka Mikoto opened her eyes, thinking that all that she had lived was just a dream but it wasn't.

She was lying in a hospital bed, with a bandage covering her forehead, she tried moving her feet but it hit a little so she didn't keep at it.

Misaka started turned her head to the side to see the sleeping figure of Kamijou Touma resting peacefully on the couch that was to the right of the bed he was covered by an only blanket, she found herself smiling to the image.

He was here with her even though all that she said to him and that made her happy, but even then she still didn't know what to say to him.

The door suddenly came open and a nurse came in, "Good morning Misaka-san I'm here to do a normal check-up routine, I'll help you sit-up"

The nurse helped Misaka Rest her back against the wall, "Humm… let's see can you move your feet?"

"Yeah, a little, though it hurts somewhat" Misaka nodded

"Don't worry it's normal, and your arms?"

"Those I can move all right"

The nurse nodded "Ok Misaka-san it appears your condition is fine now I will ask the doctor if it's ok for you to leave today or if you have to stay for one more night"

"Thanks" Misaka told the nurse as she left and left her alone with the spiky haired boy it was amazing that he was still asleep, but somehow the image of Touma sleeping made he feel calm.

The said boy slowly opened his eyes, he stared at the ceiling for a brief moment then he turned to meet the eyes of Misaka.

"How you holding up?" He asked as he was sitting up.

"Fine just a little sore, but other than that I'm fine the nurse said that she was going to ask the doctor if it was ok if I left today."

"Today?... Isn't that too soon?"

"Well maybe it is but I don't want to cause the hospital more trouble, plus I have to report myself to the dorm supervisor" That thought made a chill run down her spine.

"Oh now that you mention it, your obsessed roommate called you yesterday… you were asleep so I answered for you"

"Was it really a smart idea for you to answer?"

"Yeah… maybe it wasn't but somebody in your dorm had to advise the supervisor… but she was so hysterical that I had answered that she never let me tell her about your condition"

Misaka sighed _'I'm going to hear about this tomorrow if not today'_ "You know she hates you to death and you still keep giving her reasons, one of these days…"

Touma gulped on that thought he laughed nervously "hehehe… you really don't think that do you"

Misaka just raised her shoulders, and Touma let his head drop "ah… fukou-da"

"Anyways" Touma continued "Before telling Kuroko what had happed, all went silent and then a few moments later the supervisor was on the phone, and I explained everything that had happened"

Misaka sighed once again knowing exactly what had happened to Kuroko, the famous neck break of the supervisor was feared by everyone in the dorm but her best client was Kuroko.

"And what did she tell you?"

"Well she made me go for a extra pair of clothes for you"

Misaka imagined Touma entering her room and going through her drawers looking at her clothes, she turned slight shades of pink turning to red. "Y-You e-entered my r-r-room?!" her scream echoed through the hallways of the hospital

Touma out of instinct had his right hand raised as protection.

"No, no, no of course not Biri-Biri, it was your dorm supervisor who gave me the clothes I never passed the living room I swear!" He was nearly begging for his life.

"Y-You better be telling the truth or else it won't just be Kuroko who you'd have to be afraid of, got that!"

"HAI!" Touma nodded, letting sweat drop from the fear and danger a certain hazel girl provided him. Then he remembered something.

"Oh! Before I forget the supervisor gave me a message to give to you"

Now it was Misakas turn to sweat in fear.

"W-What did she tell you?" She almost didn't want to ask

"Humm… if I remember correctly she said 'Tell Misaka-san that I'll be waiting for her return' or something like that"

He noticed that the intimidating figure of the level 5 had disappeared and in its place was a scared teenage girl. "What are you so afraid of she isn't that scary"

"That's because you don't live there baka"

"Yeah you're probably right, but she seems to care about all of you girls maybe that's why she acts like that, she's concerned for your safety."

Misaka knew all about that deep down in the end she was a good woman, a caring woman who needed someone by her side.

"I know" Misaka said

Touma started to get up "Anyways I'm going to get something to eat I'm sure that the hospital is going to feed you but not me, I'll be back to check on you ok?... just don't leave without letting me know, here's your phone." He handed her Gekota cellphone to her.

"Hey know that I remember… didn't you leave your cellphone in the library?"

Touma facepalmed and said to himself _'Dumbass' _

"Hehehe.. Well I'll be back" and he left.

"That baka" Misaka thought in why he was so hesitant in staying with her but she knew why, he felt guilty about what had happened but they hadn't talked about it.

She then decided to bring up the topic when he came back…

xTxTxTxTxTx

_In the entrance of Academy City…_

Four men approached the gate three of them looked like they were in their mid-twenties but the one in front of them had silver hair and looked young.

The Anti-skill offices in the gate came up to them, "Excuse me but what is your business here"

"Sorry for not advising officer but were here to meet a family member" The one with the silver hair said.

"We have no record of visits coming in" One officer said

"Yeah about that it was unannounced, we want it to be a surprise" The boy said pointing to the bags the other three men were carrying.

"We'll just have to ask the name of the family member you're going to visit, please" The officer on a computer asked.

"Of course, his name is Katashi… Katashi Airchi"

A few keyboard clicks could be heard, "Ok, you're clear you can enter" the officers got out of the way, "Just be sure that next time you advise us about your arrival on time"

"Of course sorry about that officer, well we'll be taking our leave, Merry Christmas to you all" The teen said as he passed into Academy City with a smile…

xTxTxTxTxTx

Touma left the library satisfied that the owner wasn't greedy, he had stored Toumas belongings so that he could retrieve them; he opened his phone to find he had a message unread he opened the message.

**From: Index**

**Date: December 19****th****7:16 PM**

_Hello, Touma just sending a message with the help of Kanzaki-san to advise you that all of us (Agnesse-san, Kanzaki-san, Itsuwa-san, Orsola-san, Stiyl, and me) will be heading to Academy City to spend Christmas with you so that you don't spend it alone, we will be leaving England the 23__rd__ to arrive the 24__th__ hopefully we will arrive in your house in time for dinner._

_Well that's all take care, and don't get into fights._

Touma read the message knowing that Christmas will cost a lot of money, he thought about all of the savings he had made since Index's leave going away in a single moment, there was only thing he could say _'Fukou-da'_.

Touma started to walk to a nearby fast food restaurant; he entered the restaurant and ordered a hamburger and some fries to go he wanted to get some rest at his own home.

On his way home he thought about all of the events that had taken place yesterday, but the one that had shaken him up the most was the event with Saten, he wondered where she was, he wanted to talk to her to get things cleared up.

"Well I'll see her soon I hope, right now I need some real rest" He told himself as he walked up the stairs to reach his room…

xTxTxTxTxTx

_In the Tokiwadai dorm…_

Kuroko was holding an ice bag on her neck, while Uiharu helped her prepare her luggage, she had just arrived.

"Shirai-san where is Misaka-san?" Uiharu asked

"She's elsewhere she spent the night out" Kuroko said in an angry tone

"Where exactly?"

"I don't know"

"Oh" Uiharu noticed Kuroko's anger and decided to not puss the topic further.

"By the way Uiharu, where is Saten-san?"

"Oh, she said she'd meet us in a couple of minutes, I think she had an errand to run."

Suddenly Kuroko's cellphone began to ring

"Hello?" Kuroko answered

"_Hey Kuroko" _it was Misaka

"ONEE-SAMA!, Where are you?" Uiharu jumped at Kuroko's scream

"_I'm ok Kuroko, but listen I need to tell you what happened"_

xTxTxTxTxTx

_Academy city's Streets…_

Saten was looking for a present not so expensive yet not so cheap, she was willing to make this present a unique one _'I wonder what he might like? Hmmm… maybe a video game?'_ She thought about it for a while then discarded the idea _'No, he doesn't seem to be the gamer type of person'_

She kept walking through the underground mall until she finally found a gift that he may like and wrapped it up in silver wrapping paper along with a letter inside and a cute red ribbon on top.

"There! All done!" Saten said to herself in a confident tone.

She was about to leave the underground mall when a man called her, she turned to see a young man in a dark blue jacket, the teen had black hair and green eyes witch Saten seemed to find some sort of cute, the teen broke the silence "Sorry to interrupt but I noticed you in the store and noticed you had forgotten this" the man handed her a purse.

Saten noticed it was hers she had left it for being so caught up in the present "Oh, thanks" she said receiving the purse, "Sorry to make you pass through this trouble"

The teen smiled "Don't worry it's ok it's part of my job to keep the customers happy after all"

"You work there?" Saten asked

"Yeah although I just started" the teen said "By the way, name's Haruno, Haruno Farrell" he then gave her his hand

Saten took it "Saten, Saten Ruiko, nice to meet you Haruno-kun"

The teen looked at the time "Well Saten-san I have to get going, hope to see you soon again"

Saten smiled "Likewise Haruno-kun" and she took her leave to the Tokiwadai dorm to meet Uiharu and Kuroko.

Behind her Haruno took out his phone "The package has been delivered sir"

"Very well, we'll just have to wait for the results" a male voice said from the other side

"Indeed"

"Now remain on standby, until we have to act again"

"Yes sir" Haruno said and hung up, _'I'm sorry Saten-san I hate hurting cute girls like you but it's necessary for our goal'_ Then he turned and disappeared throughout the crowd.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Saten reached the Tokiwadai dorm only to bump into a desperate Kuroko who ignored her and teleported away, "Shirai….-san?"

"Shirai-san, wait up" Uiharu came up yelling back at Kuroko, she stopped once she reached Saten-san "Oh, hi Saten-san what took you so long?" Uiharu said then she noticed a gift box. "Oh, and what may this be?" Uiharu asked

Saten immediately hid the gift in the bag "It's nothing" Uiharu of course didn't believe her "Hmmm… may it be for that man you were telling us about?" Saten turned red at the statement "No nononononono" She said shaking her head.

Saten decided to change the topic before Uiharu found out the truth "By the way where is Shirai-san going in such a hurry?" Uiharu changed her expression "It appears Misaka-san is in the hospital"

"What?" Saten could not believe that the powerful Railgun was in the hospital "What happened?"

Uiharu turned to the direction that Kuroko had teleported to "I'll tell you on the way, come on" and they went to the hospital were Misaka was.

xTxTxTxTxTx

_In a Certain Hospital_

Misaka was explain to her three friends what had really happened, they all stood in awe and found it very hard to believe that the Railgun, Tokiwadai's Ace was in the hospital for a mere car accident despite the fact that they were very rare in Academy City.

Once she was done explaining herself silence took over the room, but it was Kuroko to break the silence "Onee-sama do you really think we will believe a car hit you because you were distracted and didn't see the traffic lights?"

Misaka knew this wasn't going to be easy but she had to make it believable, she didn't want them to blame Touma for her condition, mostly because she knew what Kuroko was capable of doing.

"Yes, Kuroko I'm telling the truth you know how hard the snow storms are coming the clouded my eyesight and didn't allow me to see"

"Hmmm… I don't know" Kuroko still didn't buy it, Uiharu cut in "I believe Misaka-san, Shirai-san, it is true that the snow storms have been coming stronger than usual"

It appeared that it sort of did convince more Kuroko but… "But wait, Onee-sama don't you use a field that allows you to sense incoming objects?"

Misaka saw this coming "Of course I do but at that time I was more preoccupied to use a little of my powers to warm me up, so I kind of let my guard down, it was my fault that something like this happened"

Kuroko seemed to buy that excuse "Ok I believe you Onee-sama" Misaka was relieved that she didn't puss the subject further.

It was Saten's turn to ask questions "So Misaka-san how are your injures?"

Misaka looked at Saten "Well, the nurses say that I'm better than they thought I would be I'm practically ok, I just received a little hit on the head, and well I'm, going to have to use a wheelchair for a while, just until my legs recover completely"

Saten nodded "Oh, and when do you leave?"

"Well the nurses said I would be able to leave today but my doctor said he wanted me to stay another day just to be sure so I'll be out by tomorrow, sorry but I won't be able to see you girls leave, I heard you were going to be leaving this afternoon?"

Kuroko's expression changed to a saddened one "Yes, I'm sorry Onee-sama, for leaving you like this" she said in a low tone.

Misaka couldn't help but smile "Hey don't worry about it ok?, I'll be fine, tell you what, when you come back as a late but certain Christmas gift, I promise to take you shopping what do you say?"

Kuroko beamed with happiness, "Oh, Onee-sama you really do care for me, in that case why don't we go to a fancy restaurant to have a romantic dinner and then go to a hotel to-" she was interrupted by a hit in the head by Misakas cellphone "Don't push it!" she said

Uiharu and Saten both laughed, it was a good sight to see that even in her condition Misaka was being her usual self, "Aw Onee-sama you're always so rude to me" Kuroko said rubbing her forehead.

Misaka crossed her hands "Hump… That's because you always have to come up with you perverted comments"

Suddenly Misakas phone rung, Saten picked it up and passed it to Misaka, she opened it and looked at the message

**From: Kamijou Touma**

**Date: December 21****st**** 12:23 PM**

_Yo! Misaka how you holding up? I'm going to take a short nap at my dorm to rest a little while hope you don't get upset, I'll stop by a restaurant to buy you a snack I'm sure you fed up with hospital food so I'll take you something different, I asked the doc and he said there was no problem, so I'll see you in a while ok._

_Take care, and if you need anything just give me a call or text me ok_

Misaka turned a slight pink color on the cheeks, but she smiled at the message she then answered.

**To: Kamijou Touma**

**Date: December 21****st**** 12:25 PM**

_Baka! Why would I get upset? It's not like I want you to come._

_But if you're so insistent that you want to come than I guess I can't stop you can I?_

_Also if you're going to get me something let it be a burger OK_

_And why do I have to call or text YOU if I need something it could be someone else you know Baka!_

She sent the message with an amusing smile, one that caught the attention of the three girls, especially Kuroko.

Misaka looked up to see that all of the girls were staring at her, "W-What?"

Saten was the first to talk "Oh, who might it be Misaka-san, an admirer? A boyfriend? Or maybe… a lover?"

Kuroko almost fainted at the mentioning of that, Misaka turned crimson red in an instant "What are you saying Saten-san?"

"Onee-sama don't tell me that barbarian is texting you" Kuroko said in an angry tone.

"O-Of c-course not!" Misaka immediately said

"Then tell me who it was?" Kuroko said

Misaka defended herself "Why do I have to tell you?"

"AH! Onee-sama so it is that barbarian who has been texting you I'll be sure to give him a lesson so that he stays away from my Onee-sama"

Misaka started to get annoyed "Geez Kuroko, the one who texted me was my mother ok?! Happy now? She texted to ask how I was" All though her mother still wasn't aware about her condition

"Hmmm… Ok Onee-sama I believe you"

Uiharu broke in "Sorry to break the moment but we have to go Shirai-san"

Kuroko looked at the time "Aw… already?" Uiharu came up to Misaka to give her a hug "See you next month Misaka-san, Merry Christmas and a happy new year, I'll be sure to bring you something ok"

Misaka accepted the hug "Ok Uiharu-san have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year"

Then Kuroko came up and hugged Misaka close, too close "Aw Onee-sama I'll be away from you for sooooo long! I'll miss you every day that passes"

Misaka separated the distance between the two "Yeah, I'll miss you too Kuroko, Have a happy Christmas and a happy New Year, and be sure to bring me something ok?"

Kuroko hugged Misaka once again "I'll bring you my love Onee-sama, and why don't you give me a final kiss good-bye"

Misaka finally got irritated and shocked Kuroko "In your dreams pervert!"

Kuroko fell to the ground unconscious, Uiharu came up and grabbed her "Well Misaka-san we'll be going, take care" Uiharu dragged the burnt body of Kuroko out of the room.

Saten turned to look at Misaka "Well I'll be going to Misaka-san"

"Got something to do Saten-san?" Misaka asked

Saten looked bummed out "Unfortunately yes, I have to go to these extra classes for level 0's it's only going to last about two days but man even in vacations"

Misaka smiled at Saten "Well you got that right, but if you've got nothing to do come tomorrow at 12:00 PM, so you can accompany me out"

Saten gave a thumbs up to Misaka "Ok, I hope I'm able to if not I'll text you"

"Yeah"

Saten picked up her purse and her bag "Well see you Misaka I hope you get well soon"

Misaka nodded "Yeah I hope so too, take care Saten-san"

"You too" Saten said as she left.

Misaka looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes for a while, and then her cellphone rang

**From: Kamijou Touma**

**Date: December 21****st**** 12:40 PM**

_Yeah, yeah, and yes my ojou-sama I'll get you the burger._

_And if not me who else then?_

When Misaka read that she went red, she didn't know what to answer, she thought on what to answer but she then suddenly fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Saten was on her way to the school when she received a text message

**From: Kamijou**

**Date: December 21****st****1:03 PM**

_Yo! Saten-san how you been?_

_Hey I want to talk to you about last night if that's ok with you of course if you're available right now we can meet up can you?_

Saten almost dropped her phone, not knowing what to answer she wrote what first came out…

**To: Kamijou**

**Date: December 21****st**** 1:10 PM**

_Hi Kamijou-san, Umm I can't right now I have to go to some extra classes but I'm free at 4:00 PM._

_If that's ok with you I can meet up at that time._

She sent it but she then thought she sounded too direct and unwilling, though it didn't take long for Touma to answer…

**From: Kamijou**

**Date: December 21****st**** 1:13 PM**

_Sure no problem, and to be sincere, I honestly though you weren't going to answer._

_Well at 4 PM how about we meet in Joseph's?_

Saten looked at the message and this time though hard on what she was going to answer unfortunately she didn't come up with much…

**To: Kamijou**

**Date: December 21****st**** 1:17 PM**

_Umm… Yeah 4 ó clock at Joseph´s I'll be there._

_Take care._

Again she didn't like how it sounded she thought she was cutting him out so sudden luckily Touma wasn't the kind of guy who was easily mistook what people meant…

**From: Kamijou**

**Date: December 21 1:20 PM**

_Hehe… Ok I'll be there._

_Take care Ruiko_

Now that was the last trigger to make her redden up to a level that she couldn't support any more, she went to school and barley listened to the teachers, thinking about what would happen this afternoon…

xTxTxTxTxTx

_Location: Unknown_

_Time: 3:27 PM_

Johan sat in a living room that looked very expensive, the bio-droids were in a different room than him, this hotel was big enough so he got his own suite.

Johan took the phone and called the man who had sent him there…

"Johan" The voice on the other end calmly said

"Sir I've got something to report" Johan said

"Speak"

"It appears Misaka Mikoto is in a hospital at this moment, it would be easy to disguise as a doctor and take her blood without having to use violence, I request permission to do so" Johan reported in a serious tone

"I understand your situation, but sadly I'm going to have to negate your permission be patient my student all in due time in the meanwhile enjoy yourself before the real fight begins" The man said calmly

Johan was a bit upset but he contained it "Very well sir, I'll do so" and he hung up

'_Damn! We have an opportunity here why doesn't he take it?'_ Johan thought about it for a while but then he decided to listen to his Master.

'_Well I'll go with him this time, in the meanwhile it's time I visit an old friend' _He thought as he got up and went to the door _'I hope you're happy to see me again Airchi' _And he left…

* * *

**_So? How was it? I tried to make it long as an apology for taking so long..._**

**_I added a poll for this story, you can find it on my profile, it's about who do you consider to be the most interesting caracter I have introduced so far, it allows you to pick up to two choices, hope you vote..._**

**_Well I hope you liked it..._**

**_Remember I also accept constructive reviews..._**

**_Also I've started a new project named The Definitive Death Game it's a Crossover Between A certain Magical Index and Sword Art Online..._**

**_Read it and tell me your opinion..._**

**_Well until next time..._**

**_And a special thanks to those who have supported me and have kept reading my story, thanks to you guys I keep at it..._**

**_Salutes..._**

**_Darman700 OUT..._**


	6. Goodbye

_**Hello everybody, thanks for reading so far, and sorry for the long wait, I got caught up with school stuff and things like that so my bad…**_

_**But anyways here's the next chapter hope you like it…**_

* * *

_**Location: Academy City Streets**_

_**Date: December 21**__**st**__** 6:25 PM**_

Touma was walking from Joseph's with a girl with long black hair, but the snow storm had made them lose their vision, _'Damn I can't see a thing, not even what's in front of me' _he held the girl's hand tighter.

Touma could not see a single light in close distance so he just kept on walking, without him knowing a man was coming up behind them.

The man was wearing a black jacket, he had black hair, and he was coming up to Touma, step by step getting closer and closer, until….

"I'm sorry Touma…" The man said, Touma turned around… but to late…

*Drip… Drip*

The man had pushed a knife into his stomach, blood was coming out from the injury, but still the man didn't take out the knife, Touma stayed frozen at the sensation.

"W-Who a-are y-you?" Touma whispered, but the man didn't answer.

"Touma!" The girl with long black hair screamed, the man pushed her away from Touma, and pushed the knife in further, along with a movement that impaled his right arm "AGH!" Touma screamed at the top of his lungs, he felt his body get colder…

The man was pushing Touma back, Touma felt hard ground on his foot, then the man put his left hand on Touma's chest "Believe me when I say, I didn't want it to come to this" The man whispered to his ear "This is goodbye Touma"

Then Touma felt a push that sent him flying through the air, he thought he was going to feel hard solid cement on his back, unfortunately…

*SCREECH*

Touma's eyes widened the last thing he saw was a bright light… before it all happened a single image came to his mind, an image of the girl he loved "I'm sorry I won't be able to make it in time… Mikoto…"he whispered her name…

It all happened so slow…

*BANG!*

A trailer hit Touma's flying body hard sending him a couple meters further away; the storm had blocked the vision of the trailer…

The trailer stopped but… A car coming up behind the trailer couldn't see ether coming right at it…

*CRASH*

The car flew a couple of meters from the trailer landing in the direction where Touma and the girl had come from, the trailer moved a couple of meters falling sideways to the ground near Touma it had started leaking gas, fortunately other cars coming behind heard the crash and immediately stopped advancing.

The man had not moved from his original position, watching all of it happen from the sidewalk, the girl stood in horror at the sight, then…

The man turned to look at her, "I'm sorry" the man said in a deep saddened tone, and raised his right hand forming a flame in his palm, "NO!" Saten screamed knowing what his next move was, she tried to stop him but was too late…

The man let his hand fall throwing a ball of flame aiming at the trailer…

A bright light was all that could be seen, and all that could be heard was a girl screaming at the top of her lungs "TOUMA!"…

_**Earlier that day…**_

_**Time: 2:00 PM**_

Johan was on his way to an old friend's dorm room, he had gone alone this was something he had to do by himself, he came up to a building that held many rooms for students, he came up the stairs slow taking time in every step, memories of the past came to him, a smile came to him.

He kept walking a slow pace until he came up to a dorm room he knocked gently at the door, he waited for what seemed to be an eternity, then it opened a boy with black hair opened the door.

Johan smiled "Long time no see, Airchi"

Airchi felt a very cold shiver run down his spine, his eyes widened at the sight, "No" he whispered "No, no, no, you, you're supposed to be dead"

Johan put his hand at his chest "Oh, Airchi that hurt is that a way to treat a friend?" Johan looked into the room "And you didn't even invite me in"

Airchi was motionless, Johan passed by him and went into his room and sat down on a seat and smiled at Airchi who was still at the door.

Airchi looked at the ground then closed the door still unable to say anything, Johan saw that and started the conversation "You're probably wondering what am I doing alive?" Johan looked out the window "The fact is I never really came back since that day"

Airchi remembered exactly what day he was talking about, he glared at Johan "You betrayed me, our team, our family and…" He trailed off thinking if it was a good idea to say the next thing "You betrayed her" he finished

Johan didn't look away from the window "My sister" He said in a deep tone "If you hadn't been so stubborn and reckless I won't have had to"

"All you wanted was power" Airchi hadn't moved from his spot "You killed your own sister to satisfy your own needs!"

Johan stood up and looked at him "It was a necessary sacrifice, but you know that better than anyone don't you? After all it was her that gave you your power"

Airchi formed a fist "You think I wanted this? I… I… Stabbed you… I put a sword through you… and yet you survived… how?"

Johan chuckled "Yeah you may have left me there to rot, but short after you left I met a man and he saved me on the condition that I were to serve him until he fulfilled his purpose of course I accepted but what I didn't expect was him reviving my sister"

Airchi didn't flinch at that fact, Johan smiled "But you already know my sister is still alive right"

Airchi looked in his eyes "How?"

"I know that the one that gave you all of the information regarding our plans was given to you by her, though she thinks that man doesn't notice but he did, but he still allowed her to give you the information" Johan assured

Airchi was dumbstruck "But your sister never told me you were still alive"

Johan's smile faded "Well that's because she doesn't know"

Silence…

Airchi moved his lips to speak but was cut off, "It was part of the deal, my sister was to think I was dead so the man could make her work for him and if she did he would revive me in the end" Johan said in a saddened tone "After all that I did to her she is willing to do monstrous things for me?"

That was the final straw Airchi caught Johan of guard and hit him right in the face "You son of a bitch! You still have the nerve to ask that damn question?! Of course she'll do anything for you, because you're her family and beloved brother you idiot"

Johan stood there with a hand on his cheek looking to the floor, "…"

Airchi kept talking "We were good friends man, but you had to go and try to get power, why man? Why?"

"…" Johan didn't answer

Airchi stepped back, no one said anything for a while, and then Aichi came back to the present "Why are you here anyway? To get revenge?"

Johan looked up at him with a serious face "Aichi I came to ask you for a favor"

That surprised Airchi "A favor after all that happened and all this time you came to me for a favor?"

Johan nodded "Yes, unfortunately you don't have a choice to accept or not"

"What?"

Johan didn't change his expression "If you do not accept… My superior will kill my sister"

Airchi's expression dropped "What did you say?"

"As you heard it, if you do not do as you're told my master will kill my sister"

"You… You… Son of a bitch! How dare you put your sister's life on the line once again!" Airchi was fighting the urge to beat him dead.

Johan said nothing, Aichi tried to calm himself "I thought maybe just maybe you had changed, I thought that maybe this second chance you had we could start things again and be good friends… but I see now that everything is the same, you haven't changed a bit"

"You done rambling about?" Johan said in an irritated tone.

Airchi stood still, "If you are here's what you are going to do…" Johan looked at Airchi in the eye "Kamijou Touma", once Airchi heard that name he knew where he was going _'No, no, no not him no'_

Johan didn't ease his stare "He will become a nuisance for my master's plans, he will be heading to Josephs to meet with someone today, I want you to go to him, I will create a distraction making the snow storm very thick, and then…"

Airchi's eyes widened knowing what was next _'No, no, not him he's the only hope we have'_

Johan took a breath "You are to kill Kamijou Touma"

xTxTxTxTxTx

_**2:55 PM**_

Touma had just gotten up from his deep sleep, though it wasn't long he had enjoyed it to the fullest, he was on his way to buy a cheese burger and some fries for a certain hazel girl.

Touma was having a nice day for a start, he hadn't fallen nor had someone dropped things on top of him it was so much that he started to feel strange, he wasn't used to having a good day, though he tried to keep that thought out of his mind.

He came into a fast food restaurant and ordered two burgers and two french-fries, he wasn't just going to stand there and watch her eat, "Man even Misaka is special when it comes to inviting her to eat"

Once he got his order he went to the hospital where Misaka was staying, while he entered the hallway he thought about all that he had told her in her sleep, _'Man why did I say all that? Do I really care for her that much?"_

He came up to her room and knocked, "Yo, Misaka it's me Touma I'm coming in"

Touma came into the room to see the sleeping image of a middle school girl with light brown hair and a calm face with one of her hands holding a green opened cellphone close to her chest, which surprisingly (or not) was a very cute image to Touma, he stood in the door for a while staring at the sight, "Geez, seriously what's wrong with me? I feel all warm inside when I see her"

He put the bag with their meal in a couch that was to the side of the bed, and he headed towards the window, "It looks like today is going to be a good and nice day." He came back up to Misaka without him knowing why, he was finding himself hard to fight the urge to brush her hair with his hand.

Touma sighed "Sorry Misaka, but I'm hungry" He said as he took out one of the hamburgers and French-fries.

A half hour had gone by and Misaka still hadn't woken up, "Man, she sure sleeps" he sighed again and took out his phone "3:29 hu? Oh well I guess I'll come after I go see Saten to clear things up." He got up and headed for the door, but before he left he sent her a text so that when she awoke she would know he had come.

Touma took one more glance at her sleeping figure, and smiled knowing know why he cared so much about her, _'Though she doesn't deserve a man like me'_ he thought before he left.

Not knowing it would be some time before he saw her in that way again….

xTxTxTxTxTx

_**Time: 3:59 PM**_

Saten was running through the streets of Academy City, _'Darn it I hope I'm not late' _it had taken her a while to leave the class because one of the teaches didn't want to let the class go because of some of the student's decided to make a prank to the teacher.

She almost slipped on some of the ice that had formed on the street, but it was still a couple blocks away from Joseph's.

At Joseph's a teenage man was sitting at a table looking out the window, a waiter came to him and asked him "Um… sir w-would y-you be interested i-in anything f-from the menu?" the timid girl asked.

Touma looked at her with confused eyes, she looked younger than him, pink hair wearing the working dress that the store provided them, she wasn't that bad looking all the contrary she looked kind of cute, Touma could tell that she was a new waiter.

Touma smiled "Well I would like a lemon juice please" he asked in the most polite way he could, the face that he had made had made the waiter blush a little "Y-Yes right away" she said and stormed to the kitchen.

Touma noticed the other girl waiters surround the girl that had taken his order wondering why they did that, he then continued looking out the window wondering if Saten would come or not, it was getting late and there was no sign of her.

He took out his cellphone to call her but then… A girl with long hair came running into the restaurant, he stared at the girl until he recognized her, and got up and called her "Yo! Saten-san over here!" Saten looked over to the table where Touma was sitting and came over.

"Sorry for being so late Kamijou-san" Saten said as she sat down across from him, lying a bag on the table, "Don't worry Saten-san I haven't been her for too long anyway", he smiled at her.

An awkward moment entered as the silence took over their conversation, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about Kamijou-san?"

Touma looked up at her "Well it's about what happened that night Saten-san"

Saten blushed at the image of Touma and her kissing "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that on purpose" she said in a soft tone.

Touma was looking at her with soft eyes "Hey I'm not mad I just want to get things cleared out with you, I don't want our friendship to be ruined over a thing like that"

Saten looked up at Touma and was relieved that he wasn't mad "So you aren't mad at me for doing something like that?"

Touma smiled "No of course not, it was an accident right? So no harm done"

Saten blushed "Y-Yeah an accident hehe"

The waiter that had attended Touma came back with his juice "Her you go sir anything else?", Touma looked through the menu "Yes I would like the specialty please" then looked at Saten "Do you want anything Saten-san" Saten looked through the menu "Well I would also like the specialty please, and a glass of water" she told the waiter though she ignored her completely.

The waiter was focused on Touma "Is that all you'll like sir?" Touma looked surprised at the girl all the nervousness she had shown when she had first come had completely gone away, "Yeah I would also like a glass of water and another order like mine for the lady please", though the waiter didn't look happy she smiled at Saten "Right away miss" and went to the kitchen.

Once the waiter had left Saten sighed "Have you always been like this?" Touma looked confused "What do you mean?" Saten looked away "Well you know, like this attractive to women?"

Touma was wondering why Saten had made that question "I don't know what you mean, I've never been lucky and most certainly never ever been lucky with women"

Saten couldn't believe what he had just said, the waiter that had just come had most certainly made it clear that she was interested in Touma "Come on Kamijou-san you've gotta be joking right?"

"No not at all, all the women I've met except for the very few have either, one: tried to kill me or two: threaten to kill me, not once has one shown signs of either good feelings towards me." Touma said calmly.

Saten stayed quiet for a while then burst out laughing "hahaha… good one Kamijou-san hehe… you almost had me there hehe… thinking you're that dense hehe…"

Touma didn't look amused "But it is the truth why would I joke about that?"

Saten took some time to get air back into her "Aw come on Kamijou-san I know your joking right?"

Touma stared at her "Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Well no" Saten said _'So he really is that dense' _she thought to herself.

Then Touma stayed thinking for a while "Say Saten-san, can I ask you something?"

Saten looked into Touma's serious face "Y-Yeah what is it?"

Touma took some time to ask thinking how to ask "What would you do if you were to fall in love with someone you think deserves someone better?"

Saten was taken aback from this question she expected almost anything but this tip of question, it took her a while to answer, "Sorry if this question makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to answer if you don't want to" Touma said smiling.

"No, don't worry it's not that it's just that I wasn't sure how to answer" Saten said

"Oh, in that case well anything will be alright" he said calmly

Saten thought about it for a while "Well I would go for it" she said firmly

Touma stared at her, "You would?"

"Well yes even though I think that I'm not worthy if that person, how would I know if that is the case?"

Touma looked confused "I don't understand"

Saten thought for it for a while "Well how to say it? Hmmm… Well you say you're not worthy but what if that person thinks you are worthy or in another case what if that person feels the same way for you?" Touma remained quiet trying to get everything that she was saying.

Saten could know that he still didn't get where she was going so she continued "Look what I'm trying to say is are you willing to remain the rest of life wondering what would have happened if you would have said something?" Touma looked down at the table.

Saten saw that her words had gotten to him and finished her point "Are you also willing to see that person with someone else other than yourself? In my opinion I'd rather be an idiot who tried than be the idiot who stood by the sidelines and did nothing but watch."

Touma looked up at her and smiled "I guess you're right Saten-san thanks"

Saten smiled "Of course I am" then Saten thought about the words she just said _'Did I say that for him or did I say that for me?'_, she thought about it for a while then she decided.

"Um… Kamijou-san" She said sheeply, Touma looked at her "Hmm?" Saten was looking at her hands playing with her thumbs "I-I want to tell y-you t-that I-I li-" but she could never finish, she was interrupted by the waiter bringing them their meal, "Here's your meal, hope you enjoy the food sir" she said and winked at Touma.

Touma smiled at her "Thank you" he said to her before she left, Touma looked at Saten once the waiter had left "And what about me?" Touma laughed "hehe well I'll say it, hope you enjoy the food Miss"

"That's not funny" Saten pouted, but that only made Touma laugh harder, he realized it had been some time since he had laughed that way, it certainly was a good day.

Once he stopped laughing Touma smiled "Well let's dig in Saten-san" Saten nodded and both of them said at the same time "ITADAKIMASU!"

xTxTxTxTxTx

_**On a rooftop near Joseph's**_

Johan stood tall on the rooftop looking at Touma eat, laugh, smile it made him feel a little sorry for the guy "Enjoy your final moments Kamijou Touma in a matter of minutes you will be no more"

Johan started to cast a spell and little by little the snow storm was getting stronger and thicker but he made sure he still made it able for people to walk among it, he was to make sure that Kamijou left the restaurant once the snow storm was strongest or else it would all go wrong.

He took out his phone and dialed a number, "Yeah" the other voice sounded on the on the phone

"I hope you are in your position right Airchi?" Johan said seriously

"I am" Airchi said irritated

"Well it's all going to happen in a matter of minutes I hope you're ready, oh and another thing, I want you to get a blood sample from Kamijou"

"What? What for?" Airchi was not certain why he wanted that there was nothing he could do with his blood.

"I have my own reasons, just do it" Johan said and shut the phone, _'Even my master doesn't know what the true extent of my power is, and it's all thanks to my little sister'_ Johan thought as he waited for his target to move.

xTxTxTxTxTx

_**Back in a certain hospital…**_

_**Time: 5:32 PM**_

Misaka was waking up from her long sleep, she sat up and noticed that she still had her phone in her hand, she remembered that she hadn't answered Touma, and rapidly opened her phone noticing there was a message,

**From: Kamijou Touma**

**Date: December 21****st**** 3:36 PM**

_Hey Misaka good morning, I came into your room and you were fast asleep, I decided not to wake you knowing that interrupting your sleep may cost me my life, I left you your hamburger and French-fries in the seat that I left near your bed so you wouldn't have to move, I hope they're not cold by then, but anyways I'll be back by 7:00 pm I hope to find you awake by then, or else you'll have me worried, I also want to tell you something important though it may be a little selfish I want you to know, so when I come back I'll let you know ok, well until then see you later Mikoto…_

Misaka read the text over again, she couldn't help but smile "Baka, why didn't you wake me? I wanted to see you" She reached out for the bag that was to her side and took out its contents, though the hamburger was a little cold she enjoyed it like no other because it was from him.

She turned on the TV the nurse had brought her, though it wasn't common for patients to have TV's in their rooms because of the cost, but that wasn't a problem for her.

Once she finished eating her hamburger and fries she sent Touma a message

**To: Kamijou Touma**

**Date: December 21****st**** 6:02 PM**

_Yo! Baka I hope you're here on time or else, oh and thanks for the burger though it was already cold, and you can make it up to me by bringing me some warm chocolate kay!_

_Oh and about the thing you're going to tell me what's it about you left me curious?_

She closed her phone and changed channels through the TV not knowing what to see, waiting patiently for Touma to tell her the news, something that unfortunately would never come…

xTxTxTxTxTx

Touma was finishing up his meal when his phone rang, he opened it and saw it was a message from Misaka, he smiled and answered her.

Saten looked at him amazed at his sudden change of expression to a really happy one she wondered who it was from, but decided not to ask.

Once he finished the message he looked at Saten "Did you like it?" he asked politely

"Y-Yeah it was good" Saten answered

Touma called up the waiter "Excuse me, can I have a hot chocolate to go please, and also how much will it be?" the waiter came up to the table and handed Touma the warm chocolate and the paper with the things they had ordered and the prices of each on the sides, and bellow it was the grand total, this time Touma was feeling good so he didn't complain about the price and happily paid the amount, leaving some tip for the waiter.

Touma got up from the table and looked outside the window "Come on Saten-san, it seems that the snow storm will get worse, let's go before it does" Saten nodded and got up from the table "Yeah let's go" And they left the restaurant…

A man on a rooftop near there smiled and finished casting his spell…

Then it all happened…

xTxTxTxTxTx

Misaka was looking at the TV at an anime show that had caught her interest when suddenly the ground shook slightly and a bright light could be seen throughout the window, a chill ran down her spine and she got the urge to call Touma.

"You said you'll be here, you will right?" she asked to a certain person in specific.

The snow storm started to fade and sounds of sirens could be heard throughout the city, they seemed to be rushing to the place where the bright light was seen, she changed through channels hoping to see if the media had gotten to the place as well.

She changed through each channel until she found one where a reporter was standing in front of some Anti-Skill officers reporting the situation, Misaka raised the volume on the TV.

"I'm reporting live from the place of the explosion that just took place it appears that there were only a few injured, but it appears that one of them was severely wounded the ambulances that had arrived a couple minutes ago had taken that person, who we do not know the identity of, to the hospital immediately, stay tuned for more information."

Misaka started to get more worried so she decided to call Touma she took out her phone and dialed his number _'Beep, beep, I'm sorry but service is unavailable' _it appeared that the storm had cut off communication.

The sirens seemed to be getting closer and closer to the hospital until she could see the color of the sirens through the window, then it appeared that hell broke loose in the hospital nurses and doctors could be heard running through the hallway.

Then she heard a doctor say "Heaven Canceller is here get out of the way, that man won't make it in time if he doesn't treat him"

Once she heard his name she got even more worried that doctors most frequent patient was always Touma she let herself fall off the bed hitting hard solid ground, but it didn't matter she came up to her wheelchair and struggled to get on it, it took her a while but she eventually accomplished it, she stormed out of her room and went to where all the commotion was.

Though the door was closed it was already past 7 PM and Touma had not arrived which made her draw conclusions _'No, please don't let it be him not him'_

Then a girl with long hair came running from the hallway up near the room, Misaka looked at her and recognized her "Saten-san?" Saten turned letting Misaka see her red eyes knowing that she had been crying and a lot.

"M-Misaka-san?" She asked in a low tone, Misaka came up to her "Saten-san do you know who is in there?" Misaka asked her, Saten lowered her gaze immediately and tears started to come down once again.

Saten nodded weakly "Yes, it's…. it's… Kamijou-san"

A beat…

"What?" Misaka didn't want to believe it "What did you just say Saten-san?"

"The man in there is Kamijou-san" Saten said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Misaka was near tears as well, but she held them back "What happened?"

Saten was having a hard time forming words because of the shock "A-A man came up from behind us and attacked Kamijou-san out of nowhere, then he pushed him into a car, and then he blew it up near Kamijou-san"

Misaka knew that man had to be from the magic side no one on the science side was a threat anymore since the Superintendent's death, it filled her up with rage, she wanted to know what Touma was doing with Saten but right now she had to now he was out of harm's way.

Misaka looked at Saten "It will be ok Saten-san, trust me it will", Saten couldn't say anything she was still in shock, so she just nodded. They both waited for what seemed to be an eternity, until the Heaven Canceller came out, taking off his gloves.

Misaka immediately came up to him "Doctor will he be alright?" the doctor nearly fell back when she came up to him "Oh, it's you, how many times do I have to tell you? As long as they are alive when they reach me I can save them, yes he will be alright he was severally wounded near death, he had a very big concussion on the head but he will most likely be awake by tomorrow, although…"

Misaka looked at him with worried eyes "Although?"

The doctor sighed "I can't afford that he will be complete when he awakens, now you'll have to excuse me I have to go" he said as he took off.

'_What did he mean by that'_ Misaka noticed that Saten had fallen asleep on the seat, Misaka sighed, she was relieved that Touma was going to be alright, she asked a nurse to carry Saten to her room and kay her on the couch for the night, the nurse also helped Misaka out of there wheelchair and into the bed, she asked the nurse if she could come to her room tomorrow morning to help her into her wheelchair so she could go see Touma, and she accepted.

Misaka looked out of the window one last time before falling asleep thinking of who would have the motives to hurt Touma.

xTxTxTxTxTx

_**The next morning…**_

As planed the nurse came in first thing in the morning to help Misaka into her wheelchair, Misaka noticed that Saten was still asleep on the couch, though she didn't blame her she must've had a rough night.

Misaka pushed the wheelchair up to Touma's room, and thought about the message he had sent her, she had her phone in her hand, she knocked on the door then entered with a smile seeing that Touma was awake looking out of the window, then he looked at her.

Misaka smiled "Baka, you always have to go and do dangerous things don't you?"

Touma looked at her with a confused expression "I-I'm sorry but who are you?"

Misaka's smile was wiped clean "What? C-Come on Touma don't joke around like that"

Touma didn't change his expression "That's my name but who are you? Do I know you?"

Misaka was heartbroken, she then understood what the Heaven Canceller meant "I'm sorry O have to go somewhere" she said as she stormed out the room, she came to a place where no one could see her, she let the tears come down, and she took out her phone to read the message once more

**From: Kamijou Touma**

**Date: December 21****st**** 6:12**

_Ok ojou-sama, I'll get the chocolate for you._

_And well I want to talk about us, I want to know…_

_Your real feelings for me, and I'll tell you my real feelings for you as well,_

_Don't answer, we'll talk until then ok promise…_

She wept like never before, letting tears come down at a fast rate, she managed to muster up some words "Baka, you lied", and she let herself be engulfed within her tears.

Back in the room Touma held his chest tight, with unwilling tears running down his cheeks, not knowing why he was crying "Why does my chest hurt?" He asked himself in a low deep tone…

* * *

_**Well that's that for this chapter hope you liked it…**_

_**As a note, I will be posting chapters once a moth because of school, I don't want to write stressed because nothing good comes out of that so, please have me patience…**_

_**So until next time…**_

_**Darman700 OUT…**_


	7. And so it Begins

_**Hey everybody, no I wasn't dead, no I wasn't in jail, and no I wasn't in the hospital...**_

_**Sorry for taking so long but things came up issuse and stuff, work overall but anyways I'm back and hopfully here to stay finally..**_

_**Please don't hate me for taking so long...**_

_**But for those of you who still stick with me until now I apreciate all of your support it means a lot to me...**_

_**Well here's chapter 7 I hope you like it...**_

* * *

_**Location: Unknown…**_

_**Date: Unknown…**_

A man in a black cape with red hair, kept throwing balls of flames to a person in the other side of the room, but the person could not be seen behind the man in a black cape a being made of pure fire stood still as if waiting for orders.

Suddenly the man on the other side of the room threw a ball of what seemed to be of pure light to a spiky haired guy in the room, known as Kamijou Touma but he missed it by a few inches.

"Get a grip Touma!" A guy that seemed as the same age as Touma bur he had blond hair and what seemed to be some sunglasses "It's ****** who we're up against you can't let your guard down" he yelled at Touma while he missed a beam of light.

Then a ball of fire came straight at Touma and….

**xTxTxTxTxTx**

_Academy City at a Certain Hospital…_

_December 22__nd__7:54 AM_

Touma woke up suddenly sweating and breathing heavily from a dream he had just had, "God what was that dream about?" he asked himself as he stood up and laid his back on the wall "And who were those two I felt as if I had known them..."

Touma kept on that thought for a while until his stomach started to grumble, "He, I wonder at what time they give out breakfast here"

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Come in!" Touma yelled, the door opened and a frog faced doctor entered the room.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" he doctor asked.

Touma took his time to answer the question "Well… I… think I've been better, but I honestly don't know"

Heaven Canceller sighed "You know this is the second time you've lost your memories"

Touma turned to look at the doctor with a surprised look "Second?!" he exclaimed

"Why yes, but unlike the last one this time the memories may be recoverable" the doctor explained.

Touma felt more at ease "But what happened to me?" he asked as he saw that almost all of his body was covered in bandages.

The doctor looked to the floor "Unfortunately that is something that I cannot tell you"

Touma looked at him with a questioned expression "Why is that?"

"It's better this way, now if you excuse me I have to go" the doctor said clearly evading the question, and he left the room leaving Touma to his thoughts…

Misaka Mikoto was in her room looking out of the window deep in thought… _"I-I'm sorry but who are you" _those words resonated again and again through her mind, she held back the tears "Baka" she said to herself.

She was interrupted when someone knocked on the door, "Come in!" she said rubbing her eyes cleaning any evident signs of tears and the Gekota faced doctor entered the room "Misaka Mikoto we need to talk… about Kamijou Touma" with that said Misaka felt a chill run down her spine.

_Saten's Dorm_

Saten was sleeping, although last night she was having a hard time falling asleep but in the end her eyelids became too heavy for her to handle, she just lay on the bed fast asleep with the dirty cloths she had on since the tragedy.

While she slept a certain man's plan came into motion, a little robotic bug-like insect came out from her purse it had the body like a spider but in its core it had a blue liquid, it crawled out of the purse and climbed the bed to reach its target.

Once it was on top it crawled its way to Saten's neck, then when it was positioned it bit her hard injecting her the liquid, immediately Saten burst her eyes open and felt an extreme burning sensation on her neck and starting to expand throughout her body she tried to scream but nothing came out then she felt her body starting to go numb but before that she felt an immense pain run down her whole body as if it was being torn apart limb by limb tears of pain started to come out and then she passed out on the bed once again…

_Rooftop near Saten's house_

Haruno stood on top of a rooftop with some infrared binoculars looking through a certain dorm, "I'm deeply sorry for making you pass through this Saten but we need your power we can't let anyone close to Misaka Mikoto or Kamijou Touma defenseless I just hope the serum works or else you would have died for nothing Saten-san"

Then his phone rung "Hello" Haruno answered

"Haruno… my boy has the package been received?" A dark voice came from the other end.

"Yes, sir I just witnessed it, but sir are you sure that the serum will in fact work?" Haruno asked a bit worried.

"Oh, do I sense a bit of concern towards this young lady?" The man asked.

Haruno tried not to show that in fact he was a bit concerned for her "It just that… that serum was stolen from the labs in Academy City, and was supposedly perfected by the magicians but still it causes me to doubt"

"Do not worry Haruno that was the result of the information we had stolen about the level 6 shift project and the level upper incident apart from that we gained information from the Three Diagram's past records, I worked on that serum along with the rest of the staff, before I killed all the people who worked on it they said we had created a miracle, so I'm sure it will work" the voice said confident.

"Yes sir I'm sorry to have doubted you" Haruno said while he kept looking at Saten's motionless body through the binoculars heat sensors.

"Very well maintain me posted Haruno" the man said as he hung up.

'_Saten-san…' _That was all that was going through Haruno's mind, her safety….

_At a certain hospital…_

Misaka stood in silence as the Gekota faced doctor said those words "We need to talk… about Kamijou Touma"

"What? Why? Is everything ok?" Misaka asked with fear inside her starting to grow.

"What I am about to tell you, you will have to follow to the end of the letter got that?" the doctor said in a serious tone

Misaka's fear was growing even more "What happened?"

Heaven Canceller took in a deep breath and then let it out "You are to avoid any and all contact as possible from Kamijou Touma from here on out"

Silence fell…

Misaka's fears were proven to be true "W-What… did you just say?" she asked in a low tone but the doctor heard her.

"You are to avoid all and any contact as possible from Kamijou Touma" he repeated.

Misaka started to grow angry "WHAT!? WHY?!" she yelled at the famed doctor.

The doctor sighed "I cannot afford to have Kamijou-san regain all the memories he had as it is for the best, and if he starts to spend time with you it's most likely that the memories will begin to comeback"

Misaka could not go with the reasoning of this doctor "Why not?!"

"That is a matter I cannot tell you Misaka-san" he said while he shook his head.

Sparks started to come out of Misaka, if it wasn't because she couldn't move her legs she would have had the doctor pinned to the wall by now, "I refuse!" she firmly said.

"I was afraid you said that, so what if I were to tell you that if you don't accept you would put all your friend's life on the line?" the doctor threatened.

Misaka was left in shock '_Why? Why is this doctor out of all the people doing this?' _"Why?" she asked while tears started to form in her eyes "Why are you doing this to me?"

The doctor did not move "Because you love him" he firmly said making Misaka's tears flow even harder "And because he loves you back, if you are to be by his side it will almost cause an immediate response in his mind and begin to remember all he's passed with you including the battles, and the battles will cause him to remember other facts and it will end up causing a chain reaction making him remember everything, which is what we want to avoid." The doctor explained without a change of expression.

Misaka didn't move nor said anything but let the tears flow like a river, _'So this is how far I got?' _she thought as she dropped her head in defeat.

"Well now that we are on the same terms, I'll be going" Heaven Canceler said as he left the room leaving a sobbing hazel girl in the room

As he left he heard the sobbed get louder in the room but as he got further away they could not be heard once he was out of sight of the room he dropped to his knees where no one could see him and hit the floor with his fists "Damn it!" he exclaimed.

Then his phone started to ring "Yes" he answered.

"Did you do as you were told?" a sinister voice came through the other side of the phone

Heaven Canceller clenched his teeth "You bastard!"

The man laughed "I'll take that as a yes"

"I just broke the spirit and heart of a young lady and took away the happiness of two young ones!" he yelled through the phone.

"It's tough caring for your citizens isn't it General Superintendent, do not worry as long as Touma does not remember no harm will fall to the hospitals nor the Child Error facilities" the voice said in a mocking tone.

"You…!" Heaven Canceller wanted to find the man and make him pay.

"Well if you got nothing more to say, goodbye Heaven Canceler, it was a pleasure making business with you" The voice mocked and then hung up.

Heaven Canceler stood up and looked out the window thinking on what to do hopefully he could be able to find a solution to this problem before it was to late…

_Academy City Men's Dorms_

Johan was in Airchi's living room looking at his cell phone with a smile, "Now with all the treats out of my way…" he said while he took a certain spiky haired guy's phone and burned it in his hands, "Now he won't believe anything anyone tells him"

Just then Airchi entered the living room and gave Johan the blood sample "Here's the damn thing" he said.

Johan took it and examined it "Good job Airchi, and thank you, you have saved my sister's life"

Airchi was full of anger but he knew he couldn't do a thing it was clear that Johan plenty of leverage over him, if he wanted to do something he first had to save Johan's sister but how?

"So… what are you going to do with that thing?" Airchi asked.

Johan stood up and put away the sample "What I will do with it is none of your business" he said to his as he went into a room and locked himself so that Airchi could not hear him, he went deep into the room and took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes?" a robotic voice said.

"Put me on speaker so the others can hear me" Johan commanded

"Right away sir" the voice said.

"Things are running out of schedule so I'm going to make a little changes from here so firs off I want you to begin the operation" Johan commanded

"But sir the master said not to engage the enemy I'm afraid the answer to your command is a negative" the robotic voice said

Johan started to rub his forehead in frustration "Ah I knew it had to come down to this" he said to himself.

"Override code 7701, you shall follow all and every command from me" Johan ordered, on the other side of the phone nothing was heard until…

"Command accepted all orders coming from the former master will be neglected, ass further more as of now the current master to us shall be Johan-sama" the robotic voice said along with the other two.

"That sounds better" Johan said _'hehe I must thank you sis, do not worry I will get our revenge on everyone who has hindered us in the past starting off with academy city'_

"NOW! I command you to begin the former operation at 12:00 PM sharp you are to engage and terminate the esper known as Meltdowner" Johan said with a mischievous smile.

"It will be done master, anything else to be done?" The voice asked.

Johan's smile turned into a grin "Why yes… send the override command to the remaining bio-droids in the facility, they are to regain my sister and bring her to me"

"It shall be done sir, but what of the former master?" the voice questioned

Johan answered with two simple words "Eliminate him"

xTxTxTxTxTx

_A couple hours latter…_

_Women's Dorms_

Saten started opening her eyes remembering nothing of what had just happened to her, she felt as if a train had run over her but she assumed that all that was because of the events that took place yesterday.

'_God I feel like hell' _she thought to herself but then she turned to look at the time and saw that it was 30 minutes to 12.

"WHAT!" she said as she rapidly got into the bathroom to wash herself as fast as she could after that she changed into her normal school dress given the fact she was to attend at her last supplementary class at 3:00 PM.

"God I told Misaka-san that I would go to check her out!" she yelled to herself in frustration, she stormed out of her room in a blast and went straight for a Certain Hospital not noticing a certain man watching her with a satisfied smile.

The man took out his phone and all he said through it was "It worked like a charm"

xTxTxTxTxTx

_Back in a certain hospital…_

Touma had gotten up from his bed and left his room and was currently searching for the cafeteria, "Man what does a man gotta do here to get some breakfast?" he asked to no one in specific, then he noticed a room he slightly remembered, he stopped in front of the door and was hesitant to knock but in the end he did.

"Come in" a familiar voice sad to him or at least it sounded familiar.

Once he entered he come into a view of a certain hazel girl that had come into his room the other night, but at the moment he saw her eyes he saw that they were red she had been crying, just at the sight of that something inside him turned on like a switch he wanted to make this girl happy he wanted to make her smile, make her the most happiest girl in the world, but all the words he could muster up was a simple "Uh… Hi there"

Misaka looked up to the man who just entered the room and her heart was beating hard and fast, but it was also aching in pain, she wanted to call out to him with the truth tell him everything all that she felt all of her worries, her pain, her complaints, make him remember everything but furthermost make him remember her, but she cared to much for the spiky haired guy and for her friends so with all the courage and strength she forced herself to a smile and said… "Hi there and who might you be?"

Touma was left in shock he was not expecting this answer "Um, well I'm the guy who you went to visit the other day"

Misaka make a face as if she was trying to recall a memory "Hmm…. I can't seem to remember…" she put her hand to her chin and looked at the ceiling.

Touma was confused now more than ever, the girl who had undoubtedly entered his room yesterday was definitely her and she talked to him as if she really knew him.

Misaka then looked down at him "Oh you mean what I did yesterday, I'm sorry but I confused you with someone else" she said sheeply

Touma couldn't say much "B-But you called me by my name like you knew me"

Misaka looked at him confused "I did? I don't seem to recall that…"

Touma felt a little pain starting to muster up in his heart "Oh… well I guess I confused you with someone else, I'm sorry" he said as he turned around with a defeated look.

Misaka smiled "No worries... mistakes happen all the time"

Touma was just about to leave "I-It's just that when I saw you, I-I felt the need to reach out for you and… I don't know I can't explain it… sounds silly doesn't it" he said while looking back at her while rubbing his neck.

Misaka forced a fake giggle "Yeah silly…." She said in what sounded in a sadden tone.

"Well I'll be going see you around" Touma said as he left the room.

Misaka waited for a moment until she let her façade drop and it was replaced by the once again saddened girl "No you won't" she said as she let a single tear run down her cheek

Outside the door Touma was standing still thinking on what had just occurred, he tried to call out for any memory of the girl he just witnessed he even prayed for whatever memory he could have of her to come back at that very moment but nothing came, he started walking in his search for the cafeteria once again "I-I guess I actually have never met her before" with that said he went off into a corridor continuing his search.

After a while Misaka heard another knock in his room _'Please don't let it be him I won't be able to face him again' _she begged "Com in!" she yelled.

When the door opened Misaka let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Sorry I'm late Misaka-san" Saten said as she entered the room.

Misaka smiled at her "No worries Saten-san I didn't even notice that it was already time to check out"

Saten went and helped her out of the bed and into the wheelchair "Um… Misaka-san, could I ask you one question?" Saten asked as she gently placed Misaka's legs onto the chair.

Misaka looked at her in confusion "Sure Saten-san what's the matter?"

Saten took a while to formulate the question "Um… well…. I-I was wondering… D-Do you happen to know Kamijou-san?"

Silence…

'_Why him again? At least I can ensure his happiness even if it's not with me all I want for him is happiness' _"Who?" Misaka asked with a questioned look.

Saten did not expect this answer after her reaction of last night "Kamijou Touma… you do know him right? You freaked after I told you what had happened to him remember?"

Misaka did not remove her questioned look "I don't know what you're talking about Saten-san I was worried about you that you came in so shaken up, maybe it was all just your imagination after all you did go into shock"

Saten did not find any flaw in her reasoning "Hmm.I guess you're right Misaka-san" Saten said as she started to take her to the check-out desk.

Misaka asked one thing during the trip "Why the sudden question and why so shy to ask Saten-san"

Saten blushed "I-I… Um… Well…"

"You like him right?" Misaka blurted out.

Saten stopped "Ahh! How did you?"

"It's written all over your face, Saten-san" Misaka answered not turning around to look at her.

"Really?" Saten asked sheeply

"Yeah but you know what?"

Saten looked down at her "Hmm?"

"I say you go for it better you risk it that say you never tried it right?" Misaka said holding back as hard as she could the oncoming tears and shaky voice.

Saten was still red "B-But what if he says no"

Misaka took a deep breath "He won't I'm sure of it" Misaka said hiding the pain she felt as she mustered those words…

xTxTxTxTxTx

_Location: Academy City Streets…_

ITEM was spending what seemed to be another boring day in the streets of Academy City, although the team was incomplete at the moment given the fact that Mugino Shizuri aka 'Meltdowner' had given the day off to the two love birds Hamazura Shiage and Takitsubo Rikou, much to her discontent.

By Mugino's side stood the other member of ITEM Kinuhata Saiai, and ever since the defeat of the superintendent they were very very VERY bored, now that all of the evil of Academy city had been eliminated no one had any jobs for them.

"I am SUPER bored!" Saiai exclaimed, Mugino stopped in her tracks "Ok that's it I'm gonna go look for Hamazura and have some 'fun' with him"

Saiai turned and sighed following Mugino, little did they sense the three men following behind them "Objective spotted, commencing assault" then one of the men raised his hands and in an instant formed a fire ball with a extreme size causing bystanders to start running from them and in an instant he blasted the fire ball to Meltdowner, Mugino turned a little too late to be engulfed by an explosion….

* * *

_**Well that was it for chapter 7 I hope you liked it...**_

_**Hopfully I'll update real soon (sooner than the last time) for sure...**_

_**Again I thank all of those who keep with me and reviewing and have this story added to your alerts and favorite list means lots to me...**_

_**Well that's all I have to say for now and thanks for reading :-D if you have any questions be free to ask...**_

_**Untill next time Darman700 OUT...**_


End file.
